Universes of Many Verses
by CrookedMouse
Summary: Oneshots of interpretations of Vocaloid songs. (Please Read and Review!) Newest Chapter: The wolf fell in love with Red Riding Hood
1. World Domination How-To

**A.N.- This song was made by Neru. I do not own it, nor the vocaloids who sing this.**

* * *

World Domination How-To

He woke up and the pressing feeling of something missing pounded his chest, making it hard to even get up. The only reason he couldn't stay in bed was that he would finally be able to put this all to rest. He quietly got dressed in his white dress-shirt, covered with his black sweater, to match his black dress shoes and grey pants. He brushed his black hair carefully. Going to the kitchen, spotting the note of his rushed mother telling him why she wouldn't be able to see him. He was quite pleased with that, as now he could do the mission he was waiting for.

He needed to do this. The mission would get rid of the feeling. All he had to do was finish the device needed. The mission was simple, however the equipment was not. Thankfully, he had a rather large pack. Strangely, he felt the need to carry his bright red book. Perhaps as a signal to the one he was doing this for? He didn't know.

With another train ride to the school on his card, he quickly ran up the stairs while ignoring some clubs that were leaving. He opened the door to his classroom; thankfully no one was around, allowing him to pull out his equipment. He opened the bright red book, revealing the instructions given to him by the overseer. All of this, was it needed? He cringed as the feeling of emptiness cried. Yes, it was.

* * *

She woke up clutching the stuffed animal she usually put there, as if to heal the feeling of loneliness she always felt every day. Getting up, she got dressed in her black school uniform with its white and grey collar and grey skirt. She knew that today was a Monday, one that most of the other students hated, but she felt that today was going to be one she liked very much.

After talking with her parents on how she needed to carry her group project to school, she set off, carrying a bundle that would soon be the thing to set things right. Of course she had to lie; her parents wouldn't understand what she was carrying. It was a device to aid her in her mission, the mission to fix the feeling of loneliness. With the bright red book, she knew it was possible.

* * *

The device was fairly complicated, but they both felt as if they had done this before. The story the overseer had given them made it seem possible. With the final bits in place, the device ticked the time away. Holding the detonators, they both felt closer to each other than they ever had before. They were waiting. They let the detonators go, and they wished to finally be able to be together.

* * *

He ran his fingers through his ginger hair, making sure the tailwind of the train running by didn't mess it up. He had something important to do. The only thing that made him stop his mission was that incident with the previous train; it made him have to take this one and made him late. In all honesty, he was quite shaken. A boy around his age just jumping in front of a speeding train like that, who wouldn't be a bit unnerved? The most disturbing thing was how the boy's eyes looked. It was like looking in a mirror.

Anyways, he waited for the train. He had an important thing to do. He was finally going to fix the problem that has been plaguing him for years. That groaning feeling pushing down on his chest wouldn't be there anymore. With a bright red book in his hands, he went on the train to his school, and started wishing.

* * *

The overseer looked on, as two spirits entwined with the red strings tried to desperately reach each other. Seeing as the last pair successfully blew themselves up and reached toward their other half, the being smiled. Perhaps, what it has done could be called a good thing.

* * *

**A.N.- I encourage you look up the song if you can! I had a groundhog day feel coming from the video myself, but feel free to think otherwise!**

**Good Luck To You!- CrookedMouse**


	2. Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

**A.N.- ****Thanks for the review! The song sounded vague so I thought that should have carried over to my writing. **

**I ****still do not own the song nor anyone who sings it! The song was made by Jesus-P, the video by Gilder, and sung by Rin, Len, and JubyPhonic! (She sung an English version). Len and Rin are owned by Crypton.**

* * *

Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!

King Rin sighed. The court was rather boring today, and that definitely did not bode well for the king. She usually had some form of entertainment, mostly from all of those video games that she had been playing but it still was better than this! Right now she was stuck listening to some well-fed aristocrats argue about money or something. Stuck on her throne with her bold red cape, golden crown, and matching scepter, the king was terribly annoyed and bored. Luckily for her, a guard with a very messy hairdo ran in.

"King," the guard shouted over the fat cats, "The princess has been KIDNAPPED!" The aristocrats began to panic as the king sat silently on her throne. Everyone else quickly turned to the king for orders.

Finally recognizing that she actually gets to do something, the king responded, "Hmm… What about our hero?"

If the he could, the guard would have comically tripped. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Rin, her face propped up with her arm explained, "Well if a princess is kidnaped, we should just let our kingdom's hero take care of it."

"Th-there isn't one…"

"Hmmm…" The king, while seemingly surprised at the revelation, now stood up in a thinking pose. "Okay, then you'll be the hero!" The room was deadly silent as Rin pointed her finger dramatically at…

The guard who delivered the message in the first place. Wait, what?!

"Wait, WHAT?!"

"Yup." The king calmly walked over to the shocked guard, "You seem to have a good head on your shoulders, and you have the hair of a hero. What's your name?"

The guard, while quickly putting his hand up to his hair, responded, "L-Len. My name is-"He unfortunately was cut off by the eccentric royalty who had now hooked her arm around his shoulders and was leading him elsewhere.

"That's good, that's good. Now we've got to get you to the treasury, pick a couple locks, get equipment, talk to citizens, and maybe get a party…" Rin was now mumbling all of the tropes she could think of.

'Oh please tell me she's not serious… She's just kidding, right?' Len was about to stop listening to her until he heard her say,

"Oh and of course you're going to need to beat some bosses!"

"WAIT, WHAT NOW?!"

"Oh don't be like that! Act proud! You're going to be a hero!"

'I'll do this for the kingdom, but gosh you're just too proud… I wonder if I have any vacation days are left…'

"Don't worry, I deleted them!" Poor Len looked as if he wanted to cry…

* * *

As Len bravely went up against the monsters, the king was off to the side watching. She seemed to enjoy it and occasionally yelled out something she noticed of his party. One time while she was reciting their "Stats" as she called it, one of the advisors came over to her.

"Umm, your majesty?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Well, don't you think we should help them?"

The king looked a bit outraged at this, and quickly replied with, "I am! I'm directing them. It's easier to tell what experience points they get from battles this far away."

"Um, b-but"

"Oh shut up and- Oh whoops, looks like they were defeated. Huh, game over," Rin shrugged.

From a distance, one could hear a whisper of Len's last word.

"WWWWRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

**A.N.-This song is incredibly catchy and I still encourage you all to go listen to it!**

**Good Luck To You!- CrookedMouse**


	3. Servant of a Daughter of Evil

**A.N.- I found several covers and choruses for these songs. They made this hard to write because I cried so much. Brace yourselves, it is longer then the others.**

**These songs are by Akuno-P (aka mothy) and sung by the Kagamines (owned by Crypton).**

* * *

Once upon a time, there were several kingdoms of color. One such land was known as the Yellow Kingdom. It had a king and a queen, plenty of food, and was full of happiness. The queen had given birth to two children when the church bell rang, a girl named Riliane and a boy, Allen. Unfortunately, the queen died in child birth. Overcome with rage, the king sought to attack another kingdom, but only lost his life instead. The twins were given homes, but were separated in the process. The girl rose up to be a treacherous queen, while her brother became her servant.

You see, whenever Queen Riliane needed money, she would take it from the townspeople. If someone were to disagree with her, she would order their death. Unfortunately, one of those people was the girl of green. She had been courting a young prince of blue for quite a while, the same prince that Riliane had loved. To ensure that this did not go unpunished, she ordered that the land of green to be burned.

This enraged the townspeople, as the people of green were friends with them. They rallied up against the queen, led by a warrior with red armor and the blue prince. They charged the castle, and with the guards to weak from the many wars, the guards easily fell. The warrior and man found the queen, and quickly captured her. She was to be executed when the church bells rung. The queen, who never even looked at the crowd, was dead.

Looking back at it all many would say that she was

A Daughter of Evil

…

But then again, that's only the story that the world knows.

The truth may lie in another story.

A story of someone often overlooked.

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom of yellow. The land was very violent, filled with despair, and was ruled by a cruel queen. The queen would take everything and anything from the people only for her pleasure. She had money, a beloved horse named Josephine, and servants. One servant in particular appeared to be her favorite. A servant who would do anything that she asked and always looked to protect her. The servant, who looked almost exactly like her, was her twin brother, Allen.

He was

A Servant of Evil

He would cut off the heads of anyone she asked, and brought her food and snacks throughout the day. Often, while they were alone, she would confide in him all sorts of things and create their own private jokes. They were practically inseparable, as she would always have him at her side. Well, perhaps not, as he needed to go visit the neighboring country of green.

While he was there, he literally ran into a girl of green. He talked to her, and soon realized that he had fallen in love. This became terrible news as she was already courting someone, the prince of the blue kingdom. After saying goodbye and he headed back to the castle. When he arrived, he found the queen laying on her bed sobbing.

"It's not fair! Why couldn't it have been me?!" She cried. Wiping her tears, her brother recognized the man in the photo she was clutching. It was the prince of blue. "I want her dead!" The queen yelled, and in that instance, he didn't want to follow that order. After debating with himself, he decided that his sister needed him more and set off to the green kingdom.

He found the green girl in a secluded area, and she greeted him, remembering their chat. Sadly, she did not see the knife he had pulled out and stabbed into her. Noises from someone approaching made the servant realize that he had been hugging her body for a long time. He ran, trying to stop his tears but failing. The girl's body was found by the blue prince, who quickly went to arms.

The servant managed to get back to the castle, his body soaked in blood and water. The queen had been waiting by the door to hear if he had succeeded. Once she saw him, her grin faded, she led him to a bath, and dried his hair. They spent the night hugging each other. The queen was worried that her brother had gotten hurt; her brother wanted to hold something alive for once.

The day after the killing of the girl, the two kingdoms went to war. The blue prince led the charge on the yellow kingdom, accompanied by a warrior of red armor. The servant looked from the castle windows, and decided what to do.

The queen had awoken early to find everyone gone, no vassals, no guards, no advisors, and no servants. She didn't even see her brother, and that saddened her. The town was in flames and the castle was being breached. She was honestly scared; she knew what would happen when she was caught. She also knew that without anyone else around, it would only be 'when'.

She heard a door open, and hoped it was her brother. When she turned, she saw a face, exactly like hers, dressed in her clothes. She could tell it was Allen, but why? He held a bundle of clothes and a bottle to his chest and hugged her close.

"Here, I will give you my clothes. Wear this and escape, quickly."

She could only sob as he helped her put them on and told her an escape route. As he did, she hugged her brother again. All he did was smile and wiped her tears.

"It's alright, we're twins. No one will find out."

He walked away, taking out his ponytail. He would protect her, no matter what.

The doors burst open and the warrior stepped forwards to point a sword at the queen. The prince shouted her crimes as she glared at them. The warrior nearly cried when she saw through the queen's disguise; her father had taken him in before he could be reunited with his sister. He was also the one who killed him.

The queen's execution was to be held when the church bells rang. No one saw the smile on her face as she died or the person in the crowd, who smiled for her, then broke into tears.

The servant wished to protect her, even if the world hated her, and he died doing just that. The fugitive, who was once queen, sobbed in front of the guillotine. She ran away, hoping no one had noticed. She only stopped when she had reached the shoreline so far away and read the bottle that had been in his pocket.

'If we could be reborn, then let's play together again.'

* * *

**A.N.-These songs are amazing but really sad. Please Review and Good Luck to You! -CrookedMouse**


	4. Ah, A Wonderful Cat Life

**A.N.-Sorry for taking so long, I had classwork and such keeping me busy. Also, I was going to post another sad song oneshot, but my friend, EnigmaFire17, voted against doing that since I had the Evil saga up, so I will be finish that and posting it at a later date.**

**The song is by Nem and sung by Kagamine Len and Gumi originally. I do not own the song or the vocaloids, they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

The city was huge and always lively, bustling as it always did and when it glowed in the nighttime and easily kept away the dark, it was easy to keep anyone awake. Far from the shopping centers, restaurants, and other busy places, the housing districts were nicely lit from the city, but the alleyways seemed to be as dark as ever. A person could hardly see in them, unless they were a cat.

Ah, but this story is about a particular stray cat, who despite the differences between them, fell in love with another. A wonderful story, don't you agree?

Ah, it's a Wonderful Cat Life!

~Len P.O.V.~

A cat jumped looked over the area on top of a roof. He had slept there most of the day after stealing a fish from the market. He sighed, knowing that the guys would be waiting for him in the alley as always. They would probably scold him for making them wait, but frankly he didn't care right now.

While he did have food in his belly and a bunch of others to help him if there were a fight, he still kept looking towards the sky and held his wish near his heart.

"Ah, Len, we were waiting for you!" The tom turned towards the others, noticing the glare one had.

The big silver...ish tom ran towards Len and affectionately nuzzled him, purring. The other tom walked over before grabbing the blue ribbon the big tom had around his neck in his mouth and pulled, making the tom yelp.

"Gakupo, why do you keep doing that?"

"We were waiting for a while, did something happen?" Len knew the context hidden behind that. He was saying something like, _'Something should have happened or I'll take you to the nearest dog house and leave you in there.' _He knew Gakupo didn't mean it; he just hated having to put up with Kaito for so long. Well, anyone would.

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought."

"Ah, don't worry Len," at least Kaito didn't care, "We've found a cool place for the night!"

Len smiled at this, it really reminded him that his friends were the best. The three were all looking for their wish to come true, and they joined together to help each other.

The only way they could think of on how to do this was to wander new areas of the city. Hopefully one day they'll find something to aid them.

~Time Skip~

The toms jumped through alleyways and rooftops, not being successful so far really hadn't put a damper on their mood, as they were quite used to that fact. So when Len stopped to stare at a bright sliding door, the other two began to question him.

"What did you see? What did you see?" Ever excitable, that Kaito.

Len peered at the door, his blue eyes gleaming. He thought that he saw another cat looking at the night sky from the door. From this distance, he could tell that the she-cat had white fur and a collar. Len thought she looked beautiful.

"Uh, it's just a house cat," Len came up with a plan, "Why don't you two continue on and I'll go check it out, okay? Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Gakupo and Kaito both smirked at this.

"Ah, so it was a _friend _you were looking for~" Len did not appreciate the accent on 'friend' that Gakupo put in there… Nor did he like he look he was given.

"Heh, say no more Len, we'll leave you to chat with your new _friend_~" Great, Kaito is going to tease him as well.

"Would you two stop snickering and just leave already?!" The two laughed at their friend's embarrassment, but left the black furred tom alone to sit in his thoughts.

'_Okay, all I have to do is go say hi, but… What if she thinks I'm a total dork?! I guess I'll just have to play it cool… I can do this.'_

After his little discussion with himself, he then confidently strode up to the lit door.

"What a cute young lady we have here!"

~Gumi P.O.V. Change~

Gumi stretched as she leapt off of her bed. It was night time, but in truth, it made no difference to the white she-cat or her owner. Maybe it was because her owner was now a teenager who kept the lights on all night to help her eyesight on her computer, and it was rather hard for Gumi not to wake up when the lights were blaring. At least she found something to do: Looking at the night sky from the door.

As much as the city's lights made it hard to see the stars, Gumi swore that she could see a glimmer from the sky every night.

Or…was that a pair of eyes? _'What? What is that? It's coming towards me!'_

And what would appear in front of her other than a black tom-cat.

"What a cute young lady we have here!" _'Excuse me?'_

The tom talked about how beautiful she was while Gumi mentally prepared herself.

"A cat can only live once, so it's all about having fun," the tom continued, "Shall I tear that collar choking your fun to pieces with my teeth?" With this, the tom gave Gumi a wide grin, showing off his fangs.

Gumi was shocked at this; a tom shows up in front of her exclaiming that she should have some fun by being a stray?! She had to make this cat know that she would not join him! Time for the 'Ms. Cold' attitude to come forth!

"What a willful Mr. Stray we have here! You sure know how to talk but I am not that dumb! A cat can only live once and that is why I'm a pet. To whom do you go to for protection? Tomorrow you could be run over by a car, and no one would care!"

~Len P.O.V Change…again~

The house cat continued on about how the pet's life was much more secure than a stray's, but that only dragged Len deeper into love. _'Ah, how sassy she is ~'_

"Hmm, how very assertive you are, it makes me only love you more~"

In response, the pet only chuckled, "How blunt, but what you're doing will not win my heart."

_'Crap!'_ "W-what if I t-told you about my dream?" Len was losing his cool, becoming more desperate, but he couldn't let this chance go!

Luckily for him, the house cat seemed to ponder this. Not waiting for her answer, he started to tell her everything.

"It's my dream to finally leave this town and go to a northern land," he said looking to the sky dreamily, "I wish to see the aurora lights shine bright in the sky and illuminate everything." Len turned to the pet, "If you could be there with me, it would be wonderful life to live!" With his, he sighed. Len turned away from her with his ears pressed down to his low-hanging head.

"But I guess that will never happen…"

~Magical Gumi P.O.V. Change~

The truth was: Gumi wouldn't mind going with this stray. He seemed nice and meant well! She was just so worried about her owner… She had taken care of Gumi almost her entire life! Just leaving without anything said and with a stranger no less, Gumi felt like that would break her heart. She had to do something though; the stray looked so heartbroken himself!

"H-hey!" She yelled after him, "I'm still talking! It's rude to leave so early!"

The tom looked over, still sad but his ears went up with hope.

Gumi blushed, "Wh-what's your name?"

"Mine? I-it's Len…"

Gumi smiled at this, "Okay Len; my name is Gumi. F-feel free to visit again tomorrow!"

When she said this, Len's eyes seemed to sparkle. He smiled widely and nodded back to her before leaping off into an alleyway.

Gumi smiled as wide as Len did.

"I'll be waiting…"

* * *

**Here's the cast if you had trouble (Gakupo and Kaito were hard to make realistic cats):**

Len: Black tom with bright blue eyes. Has a tuft of fur on his head that never goes down.

Gumi: White she-cat with shining green eyes. She wears an orange collar with a bell.

Kaito: A big tom-cat with long sliver-ish blue fur and deep blue eyes. Wears a ribbon around his neck and has a torn ear that messes with his hearing.

Gakupo: Sliver tom with white paws, tail tip and purple eyes. Has long fur near his head.

**Other than that, I hope you enjoyed and please review~**

**May Good Luck Find You! -CrookedMouse**


	5. Hello Again

**A.N.- This was the song I was working on before Cat's Life. Warning though: swears will be in certain parts, I got emotional for this song because it hits close to home. Although the song itself doesn't have a fixed meaning, I happened upon a headcannon that made me want to write this.**

**This song was made by Mayuko and sung by Len and Rin Kagamine. I own neither them nor the song.**

* * *

Hello Again

It was dark. So very dark. Rin was scared; all she could remember was being in a car ride with Len. Where was he? She tried to call out to him, but it seemed as if there was no air. She wanted Len. Rin wanted to cry but the darkness made it seem as if it wouldn't let her.

Rin grabbed her throat, wanting to shout but never making a sound. She started to scratch at it until a noise cut her off. Rin couldn't understand; it sounded like it was another language. She ran towards the noise, finally hearing it well enough, though muffled, to know that it was Len.

Rin ran against the darkness, and it pulled around her legs, almost feeling as if she were walking in syrup. That couldn't stop her. She needed to see Len. As she ran towards the light, Rin had a feeling that she would.

The sun was setting already, bathing the room in a golden light. Although the hospital was busy, the room seemed very quiet. The nurses entered the room many times during the day, but they were also held no conversation. The only one who seemed to ever talk to her was walking to the room, just getting back from school.

"Hey Rin, I'm back again," Len emerged from the doorway and put his bag on a nearby chair. He sat down in the chair he had been using every time he came by. "At least they pulled it out for me so I don't have to do it," he said, taking Rin's hand and holding it gently.

"How have you been? I'm sorry it took so long for me to come by. Mr. Hiyama was giving me trouble again. Ah, but don't worry! I've been doing well in my classes; I even made some new friends!"

Len talked to Rin, but as the sun disappeared and visiting times were almost up, the smile that had built up over time started to fade. It actually sort of hurt after not doing it for so long.

"Ne, Rin?"

…

"Ah, never mind it's nothing. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

…

"Yeah, just be good 'til then, I don't w-want to bail you out, okay?" His face began to mark the signs of tears, but he still forced a smile through it.

"It'll be o-okay… Right?" He started to choke on his own words, and couldn't hold the fake smile anymore. Len was sobbing now, holding Rin's hand as if it were his lifeline.

It was dark now, but at least he had finally calmed down. He wiped his eyes with his unoccupied sleeve. His sobs were less extreme and luckily, a nurse had been passing by and got him a drink. Len knew it wouldn't be good to go home like this, so he went to the washroom.

When he was finishing, he heard noise coming from inside Rin's room and hurried back to find a doctor and a nurse looking at everything.

"What's going on!? What happened?!" Usually the doctor never came in at this time.

"Oh Len!" A nurse he knew, Luka, had turned around to him. "It's Rin!"

"What?!"

"We saw activity on the monitors! She might wake up!" Both she and Len looked as if they were going to jump on the bed and hug Rin.

"Yes, but if she does, I need to check for any damages, so could you two be quiet!" Dr. Kamui glared at them, but quickly turned around when Rin moaned. "Ms. Kagamine? Can you hear me?"

Rin's eyes slowly flickered open, but then blinked rapidly under the ceiling lights. At first, she seemed panicked when she couldn't recognize where she was, but grinned widely when she saw Len.

"Rin, it's okay, he's a doctor, they just want to make sure everything's okay," Len tried to explain to her without freaking out. It was rather hard for him; seeing her eyes again made him want to hold her and never let go. It was even harder when he just got a questionable stare from Rin.

"Uh, Ms. Kagamine can you hear Len?" Rin turned to the doctor, indicating that she did hear something, but her stare began to look extremely confused.

"Wol, wyar ehr a eyoutal tain itlkgeh k?" She started to panic, "Alpiyt nge tahlish eeaewrma kwnrnp lk iem Oidtny, t? Wol Hh ctare am Yori? Oe'yinfe wis, t pnyj okhtuuors aogoul!?"

Dr. Kamui began to call in others and tried to calm Rin down, but that made her panic her even more.

"Unksa Pa Ripnpe ta, Wol! L'Tlsselje eeamteeset llge nnlpe ealiso! lgme! Wol hants!"

The doctors began to hold her down as they injected her with anesthesia. Len was pulled out of the room by a silent Luka while Rin's incomprehensible speech began to fade as she fell asleep.

Len was sitting on the bench, holding his head in his hands, blocking out the world. He didn't feel the comfort that Luka was trying to give him nor did he see Dr. Kamui walk towards him and put his hand on Len's shoulder. All Len could do was cry and pray that what Dr. Kamui said wasn't true.

'It was a problem with her brain', he said, 'she can only understand what she is saying herself.' Len wanted to punch him right in his fucking face, but his body had given up its strength when he said, 'She may not recover from this.'

Len knew it was a possibility that something like this could've happened. Hell, there was a high chance that she wouldn't even wake up! She did though, she tried so hard to get back to him and Rin couldn't even understand him.

With that thought echoing in his mind, Len remembered his promise. The promise he had kept up until then. He promised that no matter what happened to her, he would stay by her side.

While Rin never could talk to people who weren't familiar with her, she had Len by her side. And even though they couldn't understand exactly what each other were saying, all they had to do was look in the other's eyes, and see that they were filled with love, and know that their words were too.

* * *

**Translations for Rin (I used a word scrambler multiple times):**

_Len, what's going on, why are you talking like that?_

_Where am I, who are you? Len why are you looking at me like that? Don't cry I'm fine, just stop playing this prank._

_Please tell me it's just a prank, Len! Please tell me what's going on! Len please!_

**A.N.- This song is beautiful. Listen to it with headphones on, and you can hear Len and Rin on different sides! **

**May Good Luck Find You- CrookedMouse**


	6. Trick and Treat

**A.N.- Sorry, College decided to give me tons of work, so I'm a bit busy. I do plan on making lots of chapters to celebrate Halloween. Thanks for understanding and enjoy. May Good Luck Find You- CrookedMouse**

* * *

Miku loved sweets. She was lucky that she could get them all the time. All of the kids in school got jealous of her because they were only allowed that many sweets if something good happened or if it was a holiday.

Their jealousy led to Miku often playing alone in her house, but she didn't mind. Her parents gave her so many good things, so she didn't need any friends. Miku would just sit and play with her dolls all day.

One day, a new girl came into town. Even though Miku never tried to make any friends, it didn't stop the girl from asking her if Miku would want to play with her. Miku agreed, but the girl didn't want to play with Miku's dolls. _"They look so torn up and old, why don't we play on the swings?"_

Miku, not wanting to lose her newly gained friend, nodded and left her dolls.

After that, the girl, she told Miku that her name was Gumi, and helped her make a whole bunch of friends. Miku now left the house all the time to go to sleepovers, watch movies, and do all sorts of things with her new friends!

Everything was so nice, and even when they grew older, Miku still had great friends.

One day, Miku got an invitation by a couple of her friends to go to their house. It was in a rather vague part of the forest, so the two agreed to meet her in the forest so she wouldn't be completely lost.

The fog really didn't help with this matter. 'I hope I can find them, before something in this forest comes after me…'

One thing that she didn't consider as something coming after her was the ground after she tripped on a tree root.

Suddenly, two hands from both sides grabbed her and prevented her from falling.

"Hehe, you really should watch where you're going~" The girl on her right side giggled as the boy on the left shook his head.

"Seriously, our house isn't that far away, why were you looking around lost?" Miku seemed even more embarrassed as the light from the Jack-O-Lanterns showed the way pretty clearly.

"Len, don't tease her about it! You said it yourself, it gets foggy in this part of the forest," the girl scolded her brother before grabbing Miku's hand and pulling her into their house. "C'mon, hurry, hurry! We have tons of games to play. They're so much fun!"

Len sighed at his sister's antics, "Rin…" His mood seemed to change quickly as he grabbed Miku's other hand and pulled as well. He smiled toward Miku, "We have cinnamon sticks as well as-"

"-syrup and all sorts of other things too! They really are so sweet!" The twins grabbed some candy from a bowl on a table nearby and handed it to Miku.

The treats varied from hard candies to lollipops, but all tasted exactly like Rin claimed them to be. The only problem was that, with the sweets filling her belly, Miku was getting pretty sleepy.

"See, see? I told you, they're so sweet, it makes you forget what bitter tastes like!" Rin giggled and wiped some cream off of Miku's face. Len smiled at the two and noticed Miku trying to not yawn.

"Hey, are you getting tired?" When Miku nodded, Len smiled and grabbed her hand. "Well, we have a canopy bed that could help with that!" The boy led her towards a bed while Rin seemed to have put the sweets away.

Miku was really tired by now, only barely recognizing that the bed she was on had stuffed animals lying next to her. The twins sat down next to her as she began to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams~" The two voices echoed, as Miku dreamed just that.

Miku couldn't see. She just had a mesmerizing dream, filled with sweets and happy memories. The twins were there, though they were taller than her, because she was a little kid in her dream. She wondered, did she and they meet before?

The bed seemed stiffer than before and the cold seemed to surround her. She realized that if she fiddled a bit, she could see an obvious slit. Was she wearing a blindfold?

The twins were sitting near in front of a lantern near the bed and seemed to be talking quietly to each other.

Along the wall, their shadows twisted from the lantern's light forming a different shape. The shape of two familiar figures…

Her favorite dolls.

Miku's hair stood on end and her breath became quick; unfortunately, this alerted the twins that she was awake and had seen them.

"My, what a wicked child! Were you awake long?" The twins walked towards her, their smiles becoming wicked and their eyes becoming red.

Miku could only whimper and struggle against ropes tying her hands and legs together. The two slid onto the bed, pushing away the stuffed animals that were now stabbed with knives. Rin pulled out a knife from one and lifted it to Miku's face.

"Hehe, if you saw too much, should I blind you?" Before Miku could respond, Len took her mouth and turned it upwards into a smile.

"Hey come on, smile. You have a wonderful smile. Come now, let's just go back to playing," Len's smile grew as he said that, as if enjoying an inside joke.

"…Hey, give me some?"

Miku's vision grew as the blindfold was pulled away and screamed at the sight of the twins.

"Why do you act like that? You're trembling, dear Miku. Do you want some warm milk?"

"Don't worry about payment for all of this, the thing in your pocket will be enough~"

Miku shivered and looked briefly at the pocket; it had nothing in it, but it was over her heart. When she looked back up, the twins had changed into their original shape.

They were the dolls Miku threw away.

"Hey, give it to us," the twins chorused.

"You owe us, so you have no choice. Give it now. We lied to you and you still followed, so give it."

"Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it. Give it."

"GIVE IT BACK TO US!"

…

…

…

choudai~


	7. Circus Monster

**A.N- WARNING: This chapter contains implied dark themes and some violence. Please keep in mind, it's not too visual/bad to have an M rating, but I wanted to make sure that readers knew before hand.**

**I edited this chapter soooo much. I apologize for the breaks, fanfiction did not want to cooperate with me. The song was made by CircusP and originally sung by Luka (Crypton). I used Oliver's (PowerFX) cover for the writing.**

* * *

_Circus Monster_

The circus life would always be for SeeU. Ever since she was born abnormally, people always would say that she belonged in a freak show. When she was younger, she would cry and cry until her mother comforted her.

However, while hiding her abnormalities to the public, her mother actually brought her to a show. It captured SeeU's wonder and she went to talk to the leader of the show.

The leader was kind to her and discussed all of the things the showmen do, and compared how they are treated outside from being treated with respect in this circus.

The leader warned her that some circuses might not be the same. SeeU responded with, "Then, why don't we bring them here?"

And so when she was old enough, SeeU acted as an undercover agent, of sorts, looking for mistreated monsters and setting things right. Sometimes she was even paid by people to go investigate circuses.

This one particular case followed her through her entire career.

* * *

Out of all the circuses around the port, that one caught SeeU attention. The couple who paid her, Sweet Ann and Big Al, told her that the freak show is the one to look at. They both looked like they were about to cry and told SeeU that their son was stuck in there, but they needed proof. SeeU was happy to.

'Fete de Monstres' was the most advertised show in the circus. But, many performers went missing (mostly due to their unruly behavior, commented some of the other workers), so the show didn't mind newer additions.

"That's wonderful~" purred the girl, noticing a poster for the show had small text on the bottom regarding the show's lineup.

'Fete de Monstres!'

'Many Creatures to Behold!'

'Featuring: The Sirenic Singing of the Surreal Savage'

'If applying, please see headmaster for details.'

She giggled a bit at the silly over the top text but went to go find the headmaster anyway.

The man next to the happy-looking tall-man seemed like the best one to ask, as he seemed less busy than the others.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak to the headmaster," SeeU's voice made the bored man jump, but after he saw the flyer that she was holding, he quickly pointed near the back of the housing area. SeeU smiled and thanked the young man, leaving him to fall back asleep.

~_Fanfiction hates __Breaks_~

The headmaster was shocked to see someone really want a job for the show, but easily put that emotion away to instead smile and ask several things about her.

Even though she seemed normal, when she took off her hood, the black cat ears were easily picked up among her blonde hair. The headmaster seemed unimpressed, but the girl knew to tell him that it was more than that.

She can balance really well ("like a cat," the headmaster snickered) and her retractable claws allowed her to climb very well. The headmaster looked thoughtful, so to seal the deal, the girl said that she could sing, that way, she could partner with the featured performer.

After proving that she could sing (at least well enough to back up the main singer), the headmaster took her to her necessary points in the circus. The one moment that stood out among the others was when she was shown her partner, the 'Singing Savage'.

It was curled up in a ball near the center of the cage, trying to avoid the bars on all sides. Even though the shadows hung over it, she make out that it was humanoid.

One of the workers called to the headmaster for aid and he wandered off, leaving the girl with the staggered-breathing creature.

"Um… Hello?" The girl tried to come closer to the cage, but noticed that the noise had caused the beast to curl up even tighter. "Sorry… I'm SeeU… I guess I'm going to be preforming with you?" SeeU was unsure if the thing had even heard her, but it seemed to pick its ears up after she said preforming. "Yeah," SeeU wished she could talk to it, or even see what it looked like, "I'm new! I hope we can get along!"

The beast seemed to be happier with this as it uncurled and sat up. 'Well, at least it's better than before,' SeeU thought. She took a step forward and the creature seemed to flinch a bit, but otherwise remained still. She took slow steps forward until she could see it clearly. What she saw nearly made her cry.

The 'beast' looked like it once was a small boy. His hands had sharp claws identical to his feet. His clothes were just a ragged pair of blue shorts and a dirty white shirt. He also appeared to have been wearing a blue jacket once, but it was now torn apart and rags of it hanged around his neck. Along his back were two small wings akin to a bat, but were pressed up against his spine, as if he was ashamed of them. His shorts had a small hole in the back that let out a broken, knotted, orange tail. His face was protruding and warped, as if someone molded it to look like a dog's. Two horns were blending in with his dirt covered blonde hair, one of them half-way broken off. His entire body was covered in dirty bandages that seemed to never be changed or cleaned. He was so dirty that SeeU could clearly see the past paths of the tears he had cried. His mouth was closed at the moment, but jagged teeth poked out occasionally.

He seemed to smile a bit and his tail twitched. He was now looking at her with his right amber eye; the other was covered by the bandages.

"H-he," the sudden sound coming from him made SeeU jump. "He-he-h-hell-o," the voice was quiet and seemed to stutter a lot, but it sounded very wonderful.

"Hello! I'm sorry, I must have scared you earlier…" The corners of his mouth twitched a bit, and he looked down to the floor.

"N-no-t y-yo-u. Th-the he-head ma-st-mas-t-ter," the poor boy was shaking now. "H-he d-do-does-n't l-l-li-ke m-my v-voi-ce. N-not u-un-l-less i-it's f-for th-the sh-sh-show…"

SeeU quickly turned around to see if the headmaster had come back. Seeing nothing, she turned back to the boy.

"Would you like to know something?" He looked up at her again, his eye watering. She leaned closer to his cage and whispered, "I like your voice, and it sounds very pretty."

He looked shocked for a moment, but smiled as much as he could and reached out a claw to her.

"I-I'm Oli-li-ver." SeeU returned the grin and carefully grabbed the claw with her hand.

"Nice too meet you Oliver!"

The sound of crunching leaves made Oliver retreat into his previous position. The headmaster scowled at what he thought he saw, but dismissed it.

"Shall I lead you to your new home?" The fake sweetness made SeeU want to punch him. It did not help that he kept looking up and down her; it made her wonder if **that** was the only reason she was being treated so nicely. The very thought made her shiver.

"… Alright," SeeU followed the man, but stopped when he wasn't paying attention to turn around and wave back at Oliver.

She didn't see that he waved back.

~Time Skip~

After getting settled in and making friends with all of the other 'Monsters', SeeU was invited by some of them to join their campfire. She was rather sad not to see Oliver there, but decided to visit him when she could.

It wasn't as extravagant as what the other performers had, it was just a couple of sticks from the ground that they rubbed together for fire, but they told great stories, funny jokes, and gave great advice on problems.

However, they had to make sure that they weren't too loud; otherwise, the head master would get angry and punish them all. Even though the rules were repeated with quickness and pronounced, it was the hollow aura that came from the others as they told her that made her even more worried.

It quickly changed as the 'leader' of the group announced that one of their friends, Crazy Clown Kaito, was going to try to bring them some food from the carts. Many of the others seemed absolutely jolly about the caramel apples, hot dogs, and cotton candy.

"Hehehe, it's good to know I have such an effect on you all~" A deep singsong voice rang out and SeeU looked all around for the source, but just couldn't find it. The others weren't even trying.

"Come on Kaito," one said, "Stop teasing us! Did you get some?"

The voice chuckled before a tall, big man popped in front of the campfire. He was wearing something similar to a striped black and white suit with a blue tie. His right eye was covered with a white opera-style laughing mask, while his blue left eye had makeup and designs underneath it. SeeU started to wonder if his hair was dyed, having a royal blue color to it.

"Of course I did, my dear friends. I wouldn't dream of letting you down." He snapped his fingers and a huge box appeared, someone stepped forward and looked inside.

"Wow! He really did! Hotdogs, popcorn, I think he nearly got everything!" The some of the group started surrounding the box and handed out food, while others went over and thanked the clown.

SeeU walked up to the box, looking for cotton candy. She could tell from their voices that they weren't allowed to have it often, so it might be a good gift for Oliver

The clown noticed her dilemma and waltzed right over.

"Hmm? Is the pretty lady looking for something in particular?" His tone was playful; it seemed that he just liked to 'clown around'.

"Did you by any chance get some cotton candy?" Kaito smiled at this and pulled out two sticks of the sweet. "Er! How did you-"

"Know that you were going to give it to someone else? Your face said it all. But really, you should enjoy some for yourself~"

"Thank You!" She briefly bowed to the clown before taking the sticks and running to her new friend's cage.

Kaito watched her leave and sighed happily.

"That girl… can get him out of here before it's too late. Hopefully, she can get the rest of us too."

~Time Skip~

It was time to practice their act. All the others were running about, following the headmaster's orders.

"So all I have to do is sing with you and do a couple tricks?"

"Y-yeah," his stutter was a bit better without the headmaster looming over their shoulders.

"Sweet, so what kind of tricks should I do?"

"H-uh? W-why are y-you asking m-me?" Oliver looked bewildered at the thought. SeeU just giggled and took one of his claws with her hand.

"I'm the one who is working **with** you! A back-up. If you don't enjoy it, it isn't **your** act!" She poked him gently on the nose for the accent.

"W-wha-what-ever y-you say," SeeU giggled again, making the boy blush.

It has been such a long time since he had a friend.

~Time Skip~

She had finally been able to get him to leave that stupid cage. He had been so afraid of that headmaster that he didn't even want to step out!

But finally, SeeU was able to get him to go to the campfire tonight. She was so happy that she hummed their song all the way to get him.

"Oliver! You ready?" He was already grabbing the bars near the door and nodded.

SeeU easily opened the door, but had a bit of trouble convincing him that it was safe.

"They're not going to harm you. They've probably wanted to hang out with you for a while!"

Oliver shivered a bit, and shyly glanced at SeeU.

"C-can I h-hold your h-hand?"

SeeU just smiled softly and held out her hand to him.

"Of course."

While the others came up and happily greeted Oliver, Kaito sat back and smiled at their entwined hands.

~Time Hop-Skip-Jump~

The other showmen actually were nice to them for once. They just asked to play with the lion cubs, and the showmen got a kick out of it, 'Of course the animals want to see animals,' they laughed.

Fortunately, the cubs were already trained for safety reasons, so they weren't too worried. The parents of the cubs were in another area for practice and the cubs' nails and teeth weren't sharp enough yet to pierce someone's skin.

They played and pet the two cubs with great care, making sure that the showmen wouldn't get mad at them for damaging new money-makers.

Ironically, SeeU was really loved by the two young cats. They really seemed to like Oliver as well, occasionally batting at his tail and mewling.

Eventually, they had to let the cubs go so that they could be fed.

"Do you think they'll play with us again?" SeeU asked Oliver. Oliver turned to her and saw a small smile on her face.

"Y-yeah, I th-think they will…"

Oliver returned her smile. It felt nice.

~Time Skip~

The crowd was screaming, howling as the other performers left the stage. They were waiting on them, the two featured singers.

SeeU had been with the circus for a long time now and had captivated the crowds with her swiftness and grace. Oliver absolutely loved their act together. If it wasn't for her, he would have given up a long time ago.

So, why was it that when the curtains moved, he could not see her? The crowd chants and the headmaster grabs his arm and drags him to the center stage. Oliver collapses on his knees and begins to panic. The headmaster smirks at him.

"Sing," he commands. Oliver shakes his head. "SING!" He bellows. Oliver shakes again.

"You're not her."

The headmaster glares and his fist cracks Oliver's head.

The crowd is pleased, Oliver cries.

"Worthless circus monster!" They chant. The headmaster cackles.

"Sing," again. His fists are bloody and Oliver still is quiet.

The crowd is getting tired, so they call out another.

The lions were hungry.

Oliver ran but the claws down his back and the pain of torn wings make him fall. They rip him apart, sending blood flying.

The lions are finally disinterested and the headmaster looks down from his post onto Oliver.

He laughs, but all Oliver can hear is the blood.

~Time Skip~

SeeU managed to get enough evidence to arrest those who were involved with the abuse. They would be sent to jail or executed.

All the victims of the events thanked SeeU and proceeded to be led to health officials.

SeeU waited for him, but he didn't appear.

She spoke to the officers surrounding the 'monstres' area and she was allowed through. His cage was surrounded by more officers and doctors. SeeU pushed her way through there, with some telling her that she shouldn't look.

The doctors were putting their hands through the bars, reaching and trying to get the bloody, beaten up, broken boy out. He was curled up into a ball, avoiding any contact with anyone, and shaking.

SeeU quickly pushed all of them aside and began to work on the lock. As soon as it opened, SeeU reached her hand out.

"It's okay Oliver. I got help a-and I'm here now. They… They won't hurt you anymore," SeeU tried to calm him down, but her own voice cracked and tears started to pour down her face.

Oliver flung himself at her, not caring if the blood was pouring everywhere and his body was so torn up.

And he finally sang his own song of pain and misery.

* * *

**Please Review! Criticism is wanted! **

**May Good Luck Find You!-CrookedMouse**


	8. Pumpkin March

**Warning: This chapter contains dark themes (torture/abuse, injuries) like the last one. I tried to keep it minimum, but I thought a warning might help some people. I guess it's because of Halloween...  
**

**The song was made by momocashew and sung by Oliver (PowerFX). I do not own. **

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse**

* * *

Pumpkin March

Once again, the Power family threw another party where many nobles were invited each time. It always seemed to be a bit cold that day, and that chill seemed even more present in the halls of the mansion. The only place that seemed warm at all was the ballroom, where the nobles gathered and spent most the night.

Many, due to their jealous nature would refuse to stay the night. They hated sleeping in rooms that made their own look poorly made. They would usually bring an extra driver, just in case the servants' party got one of them drunk. Very few would actually stay the night.

This was not the case of a young noble, Miss Miku Hatsune. Her family had to leave the night earlier due to her little brother getting sick. They insisted they all leave together (they were not rich enough to warrant two drivers), but Miku wanted to stay for the party. Noticing the argument, the single young son of the Power family walked to them.

"Don't worry! Mummy and Daddy have extra rooms for guests that have to stay the night!" He looked to Miku, "They're really comfortable too!"

Miku's parents looked at each other, as if they could tell what the other was thinking just by their eyes. After a moment, they turned back around to Miku and the boy.

"Alright, but only if the hosts are okay with it," her father said, looking rather happy seeing his daughter smile.

"Of course," the boy insisted, "They love guests!"

"Alright," he nodded a bit hesitantly and said goodbye to Miku. His wife echoed the motion and lead Miku's siblings away.

Miku turned to the boy, "Oh thank you! I thought they were going to make me go home!" The boy looked curious at this.

"Why is it so bad to be home?"

Miku scoffed, "I my parents will probably be too busy taking care of my siblings to even notice I'm there. I would just be stuck there with nothing to do." The boy nodded and held out his hand.

"I'm Oliver Power! I hope you will like your stay here!" Miku smiled and took the boy's hand.

"I'm Miku Hatsune."

~Break~

The party was a huge success; every noble reported that a wonderful time was had. All had already gone home though, except for Miku. She and Oliver got to know each other very well over the party's duration.

She learned that his eye patch, covering his left eye, had been put there ever since a terrible accident had injured it. He didn't look bothered by it; Miku assumed that many people before her had asked the same question. Even still, she apologized just in case he didn't like being asked that. All he did was laugh and quickly moved to the subject of his favorite pet, an American goldfinch named James.

By the time Oliver had decided to show her the room she would be staying in, the hallways and rooms were all vacant. All of the party goers had left and took their servants with them, all the staff had retreated to nighttime duties (there wasn't much, so Miku didn't see them), and she swore she didn't see Oliver's parents at all. During neither the party nor when everyone left.

The mansion now seemed to echo every step and the cold had amplified after the sun went down. Various creaks and moans were heard from the manor. Every single noise cut right through the silence of the two young adults; mainly, it made Miku jump or squeak in fear, only to have Oliver assure her (while not even turning around, making it even more unsettling for Miku).

After hearing a particular sound, Miku stopped following Oliver, causing his grip on her hand to tighten.

"T-that was l-laught-ter…" Miku shivered as the cold fear trailed down her spine.

Oliver merely laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure you will be fine~"

Miku still was shivering, but Oliver speaking had helped a bit.

"W-why would I be fine?" Miku really didn't want to ask this question, seeing that it would ruin her hope, but felt like she had to ask it anyway.

Oliver smiled, but it seemed…colder… Miku noticed this, but thought it was her imagination as it faded fast when he held out his hand.

"Because you're with me, so take my hand; that way, you won't get lost. Come on, we must hurry," Miku held Oliver's outstretched hand and she jolted a bit when he quickly turned around and pulled her along faster.

"Where to? Why do we have to hurry?" Oliver smiled back at her.

"It's a surprise~"

They soon reached a door, dark blue with intricate designs on it. As Oliver pulled out a key ring and proceeded to look for the right one, Miku looked out of the window that was the main source of light in the particular hallway they were in.

The window overlooked a large garden set in the middle of the surrounding manor. Miku's family never had something this big; her garden was only in the backyard. The garden looked fairly well trimmed and a couple fountains were placed symmetrically in it. Miku now noticed that they were now in a taller section of the mansion, near the attic, she thought.

Oliver had managed to find the right key and opened the door. The creaks from the lock and hinges of it made it sound like it hasn't been used for a long time.

Oliver held the door open and let Miku wander in.

"It is a bit dark, let me get a candle." He reached into a cupboard near the side of the door and pulled out a candle stick. Sequentially, when he tried to grab it, there was no longer any hands on the door to keep it open, making it slam shut. The darkness made Miku jump again.

"O-Oliver?" A candle had then lighted up, but it was near the center of the room and from the light, Miku could see that foreign set of hands had lit it. "Oliver?" Miku called out.

**CRACK!**

Miku fell to the ground, her head pounding and bleeding as something violently hit it.

All lights were lit. The room was now showing its true color: Red.

Blood was everywhere, on the floor, on the walls, on tools that were placed all over the room, but the one place most covered in blood was a sick bed. All around it was cages with animals and jars with something Miku swore came out of the butcher's store.

The walls were aligned with jack-o-lanterns with differing faces. Several people stood next to the pumpkins, holding the matches used to light them, each of their bodies were covered in precise scars and varying mutations. The pumpkin they stood next to had cuts and added parts similar to the person beside them. Near the table, two stitched people stood reading equipment; Miku recognized them from the portraits hanging in the entryway. They were Oliver's parents.

Miku was startled, but tried to keep her composure, and turned to see who hit her head. Oliver was standing above her holding a candlestick with blood on it. He smiled.

"My, my, look at you. You're still trying to make sense of all of this, aren't you," Oliver mocked. Miku was starting to panic. She tried to get up quickly, but her pounding head protested, making her struggle. Oliver scowled and kicked her ribs, sending her back onto the ground. "Stop flailing around or I will have you tied up."

Miku yelled and pleaded for help. She tried to reach for the door, but Oliver laughed and pulled her hair back. He then gripped her chin and made her look up at him. "You shaking voice itches my ears, won't you sing me a song?" She struggled against him but only managed to make him laugh more. He threw her to his father, who grabbed her easily and proceeded to restrain her on the bed.

Oliver waltzed over to the bed and looked down at her. He grinned and took his eye patch off. His pure red eye seemed to glow in the jack-o-lanterns' light.

"Why don't I tell you the story behind all this? You already got some of it out of me," he scowled and Miku then knew she shouldn't have asked about it before.

"Once upon a time," he sang, circling the bed. "There was a young boy and he was happy. His mother and father took very good care of him, and even though he was clumsy they would always patch him back up. One night, the family was coming back from a vacation when all of a sudden… A terrible accident happened," he looked forlorn at this, as if the accident shouldn't (couldn't) be named.

"The boy was hurt, but his parents were much, much worse," his voice shook at that. "Even though they could always stitch up the boy, they couldn't help themselves. So the boy tried his best, and used the stitches that his parents carried everywhere. He put them back together again, even at a cost." The looks his parents had were vacant and his red eye flashed with emotion. "It's quite obvious, and I'm surprised that people haven't caught on. Besides… Why bother dressing up if we're already monsters?"

He stood there for a moment, not moving an inch.

Suddenly, he slapped Miku and grabbed her chin, his red eye piercing into hers.

"Look at the reflection in my eyes, don't you see the monster?" Miku, being so close to him, only saw herself, and began to plead.

"Forgive me! Please! I'll do anything! I'm sorry!"

Oliver sighed, "Is this another trick of yours? You really leave me no choice, do you? I can't have you escape…"

Oliver turned to the table that his parents prepared for him and grabbed a hammer. He smashed it into Miku's kneecaps again and again before taking the saw and cutting deep into them. Miku screamed and screamed. She kept trying to get the restraints off, but every time she moved the pain would get worse.

"Such an ugly thing… Jealous of others, making your own happiness based off of others' hard work, you truly are a monster," Oliver, busy as ever, had to be shaken by his mother to realize the time. "Hmm… You're right, it is getting rather late. We still need sleep, after all." Oliver put his bloodied hand up to his chin in consideration. He looked over Miku and decided, "Let's move on to the main dish."

Miku's screams echoed through the halls of the manor, but with this new artistic vision, Oliver knew she would quit eventually.

"Pumpkins don't have such a serious face, you know? Let's carve a smile, instead."

~Break (a leg)~

Oliver smiled wide and began to jump with joy. His jack-o-lantern was finally ready.

"Hehe, you see? I gave you a real face! It matches a monster like you!" Oliver pulled out a mirror from a drawer and held it up to the jack-o-lantern. "See? See? You ate so much sweets that it was really easy to have your teeth rot! Now we both have rotten parts!" Oliver put the mirror away and patted his jack-o-lantern's head.

"Now there's no need to dress up anymore~"


	9. Dummy March

**A.N.- Sorry! This one is rather short. It's a sequel to the previous chapter!**

**It is sung by Oliver (and a bit by Len) and made by momocashew, I do not own it!**

* * *

Dummy March

The chill autumn air made most of the trick-or-treaters wear lots of clothing (if it matched their costumes of course). They mostly consisted of young kids, often escorted by their parents but there was the occasional teen group that enjoyed picking on younger people.

"Geeze, are you supposed to be a werewolf? Look at that tail!" One of the teens pointed out, making the others swivel their heads like a group of predators looking for new meat.

"Holy crap that's ugly!" A jock laughed.

"You couldn't even get the ears right?" A girl criticized.

"What? Did your grandma make you that?" Another mocked.

Many kids who were confronted by them were sent off crying and many parents had to yell at the teens to make them finally give up. They now walked to the edge of the housing where not many people were around.

"I thought you said this would be fun?" One chastised the 'leader', "All we got to do was call out uncreative kids!"

"Shut up! I told you, I got a great idea!" The leader smirked, "There's this huge old house near here; it's been abandoned for forever! There can't be any kids around 'cause none of their parents would let 'em!"

"Oh hell no! I've heard of that place! I ain't going in there!" One of the guys shouted. A couple of the group nodded with him. "You can go ahead in there: If you're suicidal!"

"Fine, you bunch of pansies!"

~_Tulapeetata Luppashah Tuleeluteffetah Tulalupapa...~_

"Hm. Is it Hollow's eve already?"

"Yes master."

"Well then, let us get ready. Do you need anything else?"

"No master. All of my equipment has been prepared, as well as yours."

"Perfect. Thank you, Len."

"No problem at all, Master Oliver."

~_Tulapeetata Luppashah Tuleeluteffetah Tulalupapa...~_

The halls were creaking more than usual; probably because of the cold air, Oliver presumed. It has been such a long time since he moved here, due to his previous abode being set on fire by an angry mob of villagers. All of his previous works were 'saved' (destroyed) by them and he was forced to move to another area. Luckily, the area around his newest house was quickly filled by other people and he could easily pick off little lost ones every so often to continue his work.

He barely left the house due to his work being so time consuming. Eventually, the subjects around the house began to notice and had gossiped to no end. This worked in his favor as many people wouldn't bother him; however he had to occasionally step out and tell them that he lives there, so they cannot bulldoze it.

Luckily for Oliver, technology had become more advanced over the years and he was able to work more efficiently. After so many years he had finally created his greatest success, Len.

So many subjects had to be used to create Len's body that if he hit something, Oliver would have to check his stitches again. Despite this, Len was more advanced than any of Oliver's works. He was able to talk, learn, and do so much more than the others. Oliver almost resented that, but was still proud whenever Len would look happy up at him when he did something correctly. That and Oliver needed someone to work in his place while he was out collecting more subjects.

Now, Oliver wasn't completely about his work, he did enjoy his subjects. Certain times (when they were aware of his existence) some of them went up to his porch and bleated for sweets on this night. He enjoyed their stupidity.

"They're all dummies, such trivial things don't matter." Once he chooses them, they will always be empty. He did enjoy them before them though and he didn't like it when monsters would emerge and attack them. It reminded him of long ago, when he punished such monsters. He would do the same now, even if the equipment changed over time.

Speaking of which, Oliver opened the door to his equipment storage and carefully grabbed the chainsaw. He saw a couple of subjects come towards his doors.

Maybe they'll have enough meat to make Len a new companion?

* * *

**Happy Halloween!- CrookedMouse  
**


	10. Soleil

**A.N.-Hello! Why isn't this song something other than a song? It deserves at least an OVA. It's really beautiful.**

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse**

**The song is sung by Kagamine Rin (Crypton) and made by Toraboruta-P.**

* * *

This world will soon become engulfed in darkness. Such darkness as hatred, pride, envy, greed, sloth, gluttony, and injustice will blacken the souls of man and warp them to its desire. They will become monsters, doomed to be trapped within their darkness, never able to fly to the heavens.

They cannot be saved unless something was to outshine their darkness with light.

They need a sun.

* * *

Soleil

* * *

**"RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWW" **The demonic creature bellowed as it launched itself at the boy.

The boy looked only around 14 with golden hair dirtied with growing black. His clothes were made for a person a bit older than him. His blue shirt with tan patterns was covering a great amount of the orange shorts he wore and made it difficult for him to move out of the way of the demons' rush as its massive wings blew around him and made his bandana twist around his neck.

He instead tried to move into the defensive position his guardian once showed him. His arms were in front of his face crossing and keeping the blade he held toward the monster. When the monster rushed, the blade was caught in its teeth, preventing the monster from getting any closer to the very person the boy was protecting:

His twin sister.

The monstrous creature looked toward the girl sorrowfully as she looked on. Her eyes were filled with sadness as she watched her brother fight this creature, but in those eyes held the glimmer of light.

**_"Are you the one who will save me?" _**The spirit asked.

Hearing this, the boy's eyes widened, knowing exactly what the creature wanted. He leaped back, grabbed the knife that their guardian gave to him, and stood between the monster and the girl.

The demonic creature roared again and showed its massive size against the two children. The girl noticed that its neck had something reflecting light on it.

It was a very familiar pendant.

_-Flashback-_

"Aile!" Her shout made their guardian turn around. He was just checking on the crops and his blue hair shown in the light of the sunset. He quickly flashed a smile and opened his arms wide for the twins. He nearly fell when the two blondes plowed into him. "Aile! Look what me and Briller made!" The girl said excitedly as she waved around what her hand was holding.

"Wow, it's really pretty. Whose it for?" Aile examined the pendant the girl was holding. The string holding it together seemed really strong and in the center, where the actual pendant was dangling, was a diamond shape similar to the pendant. Both were made out of wood and carved carefully.

"You, of course!" Briller exclaimed.

"Me?"

"Yes, yes, you!" The twins shouted together and playfully shoved him. Their laughs made the empty field feel a bit lighter, Aile thought.

"Ah, well then. I'm just sooo tired," Aile jokingly swayed onto the twins making them squeal. "Do you think you could help me put it on?"

"I'll do it! I'll do it!" The girl jumped up and down with her hand in the air. Her brother moved to the side and Aile got down on his knees. She carefully put the string around his head and flashed a huge smile.

Aile grabbed the two and pulled them into another hug.

"Thank you two so much."

"No problem!" Their moment was over when Arbre called them back towards the house.

"Hey! Dinner's ready, come and get it!"

"Yay!" They cheered and leapt from the ground and ran back.

-_Time passes-_

The rain was heavy and cold that day.

Aile was as still as the stone in front of them.

Briller had to bury her because his sister was trying so hard to stop crying. Her sobs made up for the silence from their guardian.

It took Briller all his strength, but he was able to put Arbre to rest. After that, his guardian managed a noise. A sob for his lover.

The rain hid the tears that fell from their faces as the three huddled in front of the grave.

-_Time marches on-_

"Oi… Aile!" Briller shouted towards the man from the forest behind them.

"Eh? Did you find something?" Aile kept his voice low, as he held the boy's sister, who was sleeping. The boy was hunched over a bush and seemed to be grabbing something.

"Yah!" The boy yelled as he pulled out a stick. Aile shushed him and the boy wandered back to his guardian. He began swinging the stick around. "Look! I got a sword, just like yours!" He posed dramatically with the stick, looking like he just beat one of those monsters that were always trying to get the twins.

"Hehe, that's great…" As much as Aile loved the boy's heroics, he was rather dubious on whether or not Briller should be used to such violence. Apparently the boy wasn't satisfied with the answer and began to poke the adult with the stick. "Ah, geeze Briller be careful, I don't want to drop your sister…"

"No," The blonde quickly pulled the stick back and held it in the pose again. "It's for protecting her! I wouldn't hurt her ever!" The child's view made Aile chuckle.

"Hey, if you're really good, I'll teach you about swords when you're older." He supposed it was for the best that at least one of them knew how to fight. As much as he hated to say it, he would not be with them forever and the darkness will come for them to. The darkness was already creeping up his spine.

However, Briller was too young to understand the implications given and proceeded to whine about when exactly he'll start.

-_Present-_

**"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAWWWWWWW!" **The creature roared as the girl pushed past her brother and ran up to it. She stood in front of the beast, her bright colors shining against the beast's darkness. Her brother stood in shock as she held out her hand to it and smiled.

"It's alright. I'll take your darkness upon myself and I'll change your form into a beautiful bird." She hugged the head of the creature, pulling the blade in the process, and the creature's darkness faded into a giant white bird.

The feathers melted for the girl, as her body became smeared with darkness. Two strong arms pulled her into a hug, and tears fell from blue eyes.

"You can go freely, wherever you want in the sky." The wings grew stronger and flew the white bird to _her_.

As it flew off into the sky, the girl turned to her brother and smiled as if to show him she could still shine. He returned the smile, but it almost instantly vanished as a huge murder of crows flew towards her.

They surrounded her, begging, pleading for her to take their darkness as well; to take their chains so that they could fly.

Her smile still shown bright as she began to help each one of them.

Briller frantically batted the crows away from him, he couldn't see his sister! The huge mass of crows had taken her high above and had now become white birds. All he could see was his darkened sister falling. She took all of their darkness and gave them all of her light.

"Soleil!" Briller screamed for his sister. All the white birds were now mourning what they had done.

The boy ran to the direction of his sister and many white birds clung to him to lift him up.

Reaching her, he hugged her and covered her. The birds screeched and surrounded the two, taking back as much darkness as they could but it was not enough. Briller knew what he had to do.

He hugged her tightly and began to take the rest of the darkness from her, forming two dark wings along his back, turning his eyes to a bright purple, and his body became dark.

They flew the one way that made sense: where Aile went.

-_Soleil-_

Briller landed harshly, his body was too tired to make it anywhere. His body was twisted and Soleil wasn't moving.

As his vision blurred, he saw a person and a tree.

His eyes rested.

* * *

**Names (just in case of confusion):**

**Len= Briller (shine), **

**Rin=Soleil (sun),**

** Kaito= Aile (wing),**

** Meiko=Arbre (tree).**


	11. Remote Control

**A.N.- Sorry I took so long! College throws wrenches into plans. Also, I will put on tags to make it easier for readers to find!**

**I do not own the song, as it was made by Jesus-P and sung by Rin and Len.**

* * *

**Remote Control**

Power: On

Loading… Please wait…

"Hey, Transmitter?" The blonde boy turned from the monitor and looked at the girl.

She was identical to him, wearing black jackets (no sleeves for Transmitter) and dark green shirts. The main differences were that Receiver wore headphones around his neck but Transmitter wore hers constantly, Transmitter's jacket having fur around hers, she wore shorts in comparison to his pants, Receiver's hair was sticking up every which way while hers was smoothed down and held back by hairpins, and their electric yellow strips forming into a tie and a bow respectively.

"Yes?" She didn't bother looking up from the screen of the game she was playing.

"It appears that another player has started our game."

"Great!" The girl giggled and threw the controller she was holding into the air. Receiver caught it and turned off the gaming system.

"Don't get too carried away, they'll probably need a tutorial."

"Aww… But it's so boring! I can't let lose my true skill! Those last players kept getting mad at me for doing the tutorial too!"

"But they had no idea what they were doing!"

"Exactly!" Receiver sighed and massaged his temples.

"I'm sure this one will be different. We still have to follow rules," Transmitter started to whine. "Look, once they get to the other levels we can completely trash them, so just let them have a chance!"

"Fine," the girl huffed. "But I hope he beats your stage fast…"

-P.O.V. Swap-

Rinto was excited; the rhythm game he had been waiting for had finally come out! He ran the entire way from the game shop to his house just to play it.

Rinto carefully took out the disk from its case and slid it into the console. The screen flicked on and bright colors illuminated the room. An electronic song was playing through the speakers as the title screen introduced the game.

Welcome to…

Rimokon Revolution!

*Story Mode Endless Mode Party Mode Options

-Selected Story Mode-

Choose Your Difficulty:

*Easy Normal Hard Insane

Once easy was selected, a girl's face popped up on screen, causing Rinto to jump.

"Geeze, why is that scary…" Rinto scolded himself. "It's just a cute girl…"

"Hey there!" The girl pulled back and winked at the camera. "I guess you're here to have fun! First, I'll show you how to play the game, but after that, you're on your own!" The girl laughed and spun around on her heel. "I'm Transmitter! My brother and I won't go easy on you!" A blacked out picture of the brother was shown. "Oh, but he won't come out to play yet! You need to prove yourself first by clearing easy mode. Good luck!"

The tutorial was quickly picked up by Rinto and he made quick work of easy mode. The rhythms were fairly simple, and the main goals were just to clear a stage with a certain amount of points or to beat a small, weird looking girl with teal pigtails who said nonsense.

"Rinto! Dinner's getting cold!" His sister opened his door and yelled into the now darkened room. Rinto's eyes squinted as she turned on the light switch. As he rubbed his eyes Rinto began to wonder how long he was playing. He came back from getting the game just around noon! Huh, he must've played for a long time without realizing it.

"Sorry, Lenka," Rinto apologized to his sister and turned off the TV. "I guess I just got carried away with this new game." His sister pouted for a minute before they walked down to get dinner.

After his stomach was full, Rinto headed back up to his room. While he did turn the TV off, the console was still on. He decided to look at the first stage of normal difficulty before giving it a rest for the day.

As normal mode was selected a boy looking similar to Transmitter showed up.

"Hey. You must be somewhat good if you beat easy mode in that amount of time," the boy pointed to the section of the screen that showed the time Rinto cleared. "Hope you can keep up with me. I'm Receiver."

During the first stage, Rinto's goal was to either clear the stage with more points than Receiver or to collect power-ups to damage Receiver's health bar. Rinto tried several times but he failed each one. Each of the failure screens had Receiver scoffing at Rinto's performance. Lenka opened the door when Rinto was nearing his twentieth try.

"I'm going to bed. Don't stay up too late," she mumbled and walked to her room across the hallway. Rinto looked back to his alarm clock to find that it was already ten-o-clock at night!

"Guess I have to finish this later," Rinto sighed. He saved what little progress he made and turned off the console.

-P.O.V. Swap-

"I think you went a little too hard on him, Receiver."

"… Did you hear what he said?" Transmitter smacked him.

"Yes, brother. He just called me cute! I swear you are so overprotective sometimes!"

-P.o.v. and time skip-

Lenka was getting worried for her brother. He spends all of his time in his room now. After school, when usually the two would take their time getting home (stop by the café to get fruit smoothies), now he just rushes back to his room. She has to constantly remind him to eat and sleep. Lenka knows that he is a teenage boy, but this was ridiculous!

-pov-

"Finally!" Rinto shouted at the screen. "I finally beat you! Holy crap!" His long torment of never beating Receiver was long over, but the difficulty after him was stupid hard!

After the final boss of Receiver, hard mode became unlocked. Sadly enough, the boss for this one was the girl from the tutorial. What was even sadder was how many times she kicked Rinto's butt. She constantly got power-ups and faked some of her moves to scare him. But finally…

The screen displayed a score only ten away from Transmitter's.

"Aw… I guess you actually beat me," Transmitter pouted. She brightened up quickly enough and a smirk widened across her face. "Oh, well. Let's see how you score in the insane mode!"

Rinto gasped as the insane mode selection lit up and proceeded to mash the accept button. He wanted to see what caused such a taunt from the A.I.

As the screen displayed the boss for insane mode, Rinto's eyes grew wide and watered.

The two siblings smirked, knowing that they had broken the poor player.

The call for dinner Lenka gave him was blocked out by his sobs and the laughter for Transmitter and Receiver.

* * *

**Special thanks go to EnigmaFire17 who looked over my shoulder while I put this up! (I'm sorry I gave you feels!)  
**

**May good luck find you!- CrookedMouse**


	12. Kami no Manimani

**A.N.- Hey! I am not dead! I've been busy ****(finals, birthday, holidays)****, really sorry people .**

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse**

**The song is by Rerulili (Reruriri) and the original singers are GUMI, Rin, and Miku. I will be taking lyrics from Jubyphonic's English version and the Team Pet Shop version as well as using the Team Pet Shop singers as the characters. (I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THAT!)**

* * *

**Kami no Manimani**

**"As the Gods Say"/ "At the Whims of God"/ "Leave it to the Deities"**

'This is the worst day I've ever experienced. It's just not fair,' Kuroneko sighed as all the rotten things that happened piled back into her mind. She normally could take any challenge and beat it with no problems. 'I guess this is what people say about the camel's back…'

She had been walking along, perfectly content listening to Len's songs and eating tapioca. Her headphone's cord got wrapped around something. When she didn't notice and kept walking, the chord pulled and the sudden force caused her to trip. Her iPod was cracked and broken along the sidewalk and her favorite food was spilt. Even her headphones were no match for gravity and weren't working properly.

'It was no big deal,' Kuro thought. 'I have all the songs on my computer, my headphones were old, and I could probably ask Tenchou if he can buy some tapioca.' Repeating that in her head, Kuroneko went to Tenchou to see if he could help.

"Ah, sorry." He shook his head and pulled out his money pouch. "I can't buy anything until I get paid." His pouch puffed out nothing when it was shaken, as if to agree.

So she left Tenchou to his work and searched the shop for any dropped change. After climbing out of the dust-bunnies, Kuro finally pulled together enough money to buy more tapioca (she had gotten hungry again)…only to find that most stores either did not sell her favorite treat or were out of stock.

After wandering shops (and even getting lost at one point), she finally sat down and enjoyed her treat in the comfort of the shop. Kuro was robbed of this peace when Kogeinu approached and started laughing.

Of course he had to make fun of her obsession of tapioca (she wouldn't deny it); Koge was only teasing her because the three friends' obsessions always seemed like a running joke, but for some reason it caused her to become very sad…

Kuro felt as if the world was out to get her and her two friends were no different.

Which lead to her now locking herself in her bedroom, wrapping up in a blanket, and trying to stave off the tears.

She was just too tired at this point and ended up falling asleep.

"WHY DOESN'T MY LIFE MAKE ANY SENSE?!" Kuroneko screamed in her dream before sobbing into her arm, but stopped when she heard another set of cries nearby.

A woman with flowing black hair in a white kimono sat facing away from Kuro.

Kuro approached the woman and saw that her tears were flowing freely down her face. 'I guess we're in the same boat…' The Utaite sat down in front of the woman.

"Oi. What's bothering you as well?" The woman did not stop crying, but started to rub her eyes with her sleeves.

"No one needs me," she sobbed. "My brothers both do amazing things and can help the people more than I can. It's better if I just stay in here!" Her sobs grew and Kuroneko had to cover her ears. "Why was I even born in the first place?! Being born from a washed eye seems like a miracle, but I can't do anything right!"

'An eye?!' That information caught her off guard but Kuro tried to think of anything to cheer her up.

"I-It's okay, no need to cry about it!" She grabbed the woman's shoulder carefully, "I don't even know where I was born! I was just found in a box in an alley!"

A silent pause filled the air as the woman stopped sobbing to look at Kuroneko.

'Finally, I hope I said the right thing…'

Her thought was immediately revoked as the woman cried harder.

"THAT'S SO SAAADDDD!"

"Wah! It's okay, stop crying!"

"Kuro-chan!" Tenchou called, looking around the shop with a cup of tapioca in his hand. "I got you that snack!" He'd been looking for a while now, but there was no sign of her. Tenchou thought hard for a moment before going to Kogeinu.

"Koge-san, have you seen Kuro?" Koge pondered for a moment.

"Yeah, she seemed to be acting weird though… should be in her room."

Tenchou knocked on the door and hollered for her, but there was no response. He tried the doorknob only to find it locked.

"… Are you sure?" Tenchou looked over to Kogeinu.

"I wasn't lying, she ran in there!" The two stood outside the door, thinking what just happened to their friend. "She was eating tapioca again, so I made a joke about it. She usually isn't that touchy about it though," Koge reviewed his encounter with Kuro.

"Hmm? She had some tapioca? But she went to me while I working about getting another. It seemed that her headphones were broken too…" The two quickly put together that Kuroneko was not having the best day.

Tenchou ran to the store to see if he could get her to come out with the promise of more tapioca. Kogeinu, now feeling kind of bad to cause his friend to be upset, tried to make it seem like something was happening outside her door, so she would come out.

They tried their best, but she still did not respond.

"Ow!" The two women were caught off guard by the sudden pained yell.

"Geeze, we told you that wouldn't work!" Another voice scolded.

"B-but…"

"No. C'mon the food will be done soon, I'm sure she'll come out when she smells it."

The rock behind the woman seemed to be were the voices were coming from. Kuro walked over and tried to shift the boulder blocking the voices with no luck. She turned back to the woman who had stopped crying.

The woman got up and walked to the boulder Kuro had tried to move. With only one hand, she moved the rock to where the two women could peak through a crack.

There were three people in front of the rock. A man with a mustache was holding a bottle of sake while throwing confetti around. A woman was spinning around dancing with fans. Finally there was a young man on his knees, he had a large bump on his head and it seemed like he was crying while holding his head.

"I just wish she would come out… I didn't mean to offend her…" The young man cried.

Suddenly an uproar for beyond were the three were echoed down.

A line of carts carrying many foods were being carried by many animals. These were accompanied by a crowd of people who were all carrying things for celebrations. A man with flaming red hair led the carts to the area and when they were set up, he approached the young man.

"Tsukiyomi, have you had any luck with getting Amaterasu out?"

"No. She's still in there… I hope we didn't go too far this time, Susanoo…" The man sighed and grabbed his brother's arm.

"Me too, but hopefully we can get her out so we can say sorry and throw her this party."

At the words "sorry" the woman next to Kuroneko gasped.

"My brothers never apologize!" Kuro looked over to the woman and smiled.

"Maybe it's because they're truly sorry." Amaterasu looked towards Kuro and returned the smile.

"I think I should go out…"

"Yeah… I think I will too…"

And with that, Kuro woke up.

The room was dark when Kuroneko opened her eyes. She got up from her place on the floor and stretched. Hearing a satisfying 'pop', Kuro made her way back to her bedroom's door. As she reached for the handle she paused for a moment, wondering about her friends. This was quickly dismissed.

'If I think about it too hard, I'd probably fall back asleep. Might as well see what they're doing…' So she opened the door, and the sight she saw stopped her.

Tenchou was sleeping with his back propped against the wall and had a couple of boxes sitting next to him. On the couch, Kogeinu was sprawled out wearing a really weird wardrobe. The rest of the place gave clues towards the two rushing around a lot.

'They made a mess…' Kuro sighed and looked down, ready to spot some trash. Instead…

"Huh?" A cup of tapioca was sitting on the floor, completely untouched except for a piece of paper that was stuck underneath it.

_We're sorry!_

_Hope you feel better!_

_~VIPTenchou and Kogeinu_

Kuro chuckled. 'How… like them…'

She grabbed Tenchou and Kogeinu and placed them on the couch comfortably. Kuro went back into her room and pulled the blanket back to the sleeping Utaites.

She jumped up onto the couch between the two (careful not to wake them), placed the blanket on all three of them, and started to drink her tapioca.

'These guys… did so much… all to make me happy…' Tears were now rolling down her face. Her body had started to shake, causing the other two to wake up.

"Ngh… Kuro-chan?" Tenchou mumbled before realizing the situation. "Oi, Oi! Kuro-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"H-hey Kuro! What's the matter?" Kogeinu and Tenchou tried to figure out how they got there and what was bothering Kuroneko, but silenced once she started to speak.

"Y-you guys… Thank you so very much… Thank you all for everything," Kuro lifted her head to reveal a wide smile and tears of happiness.

Seeing that their friend was okay, the two returned the smiles and hugged her.


	13. Disappearance of Hatsune Miku

**A.N.- Hey, sorry about the waiting times for chapters; I have 3 other stories I'm working on, college has just started up again, and family problems seem to be in abundance.  
**

**Thank you Kaleidoscopic-Dragon! It really made my day went I saw that!**

**The song is produced by cosMo, Miku, Rin, and Len are owned by Crypton and Gumi by Internet!**

**With that said, I hope you all enjoy! Please review and I Hope Good Luck Finds You! -CrookedMouse**

* * *

**_Disappearance of Hatsune Miku_**

Miku stretched as she stepped into the white hallway. She had just finished recording a song for the day and couldn't wait to relax the rest of the day.

"I'll see you later, Miku!"

"Bye, Master!"

"Miku-nee!" The sounds of the Kagamines' approach made the hallway shake. Miku hoped that they were just running and not using construction equipment. When the two finally reached their senior they each grabbed onto one of her arms and began to pull her somewhere else.

"Wait! Where are we going?" She stumbled a bit, trying to keep up with their pace.

"Crypton just put up an announcement!" Len informed her.

"You're going to love it!" Rin exclaimed.

The two brought her to a crowd of Vocaloids surrounding a bulletin board.

"Go on!" "Have a look!" Len and Rin pushed her towards the crowd and she pushed through as politely as possible. She was stopped by her other friend, Gumi.

"Hey Miku! You're so lucky!" Gumi kept congratulating her until realizing the look Miku gave her. "Wait, did you see the notice?"

"No, I didn't. I was trying to before you pulled me over…" Leave it to Gumi to get carried away.

"Whoops, sorry! Go on and read it!" Gumi moved out of her way and Miku stepped forward to see what everyone was talking about.

* * *

_Update!_

_Due to popularity, the Vocaloid known as Hatsune Miku, a newer model will be made by Crypton Inc._

* * *

Miku smiled and most of the crowd went away, letting the Kagamines and Gumi go to her. Gumi smiled as the other two talked her into a hug.

Good things could finally go their way.

_-Time Skip-_

The room was filled with the sounds of whirring computers. Staff members were checking computers while one approached the three who were sitting next to the slumbering Miku.

"We can hold off the virus for longer while an antivirus is made."

"Than do it!" Gumi shouted.

Gumi sat in a chair nearest to Miku. Len had moved a bench from the hallway so that the Kagamines could be close as well.

Miku was just supposed to be receiving the upgrade via downloading files. The process was long and Miku would have taken a while to get used to it, but something went wrong.

The three friends were not taking the news well.

Rin looked like she was going to cry from worry while Len tried to comfort her; even though he wanted to cry, himself. Gumi was trying to keep a happier look on the situation, but was getting angry at the staff. The problem was caused by the update which had some virus and Gumi knew that they could have prevented this if they were careful.

They sat there, looking towards their friend and wishing that they could help.

"Huh?" The Kagamines echoed each other's shock and they stood quickly. Gumi looked up to her friends.

"What's the matter you-!" She was cut-off by the alert from her song bank. A song had been transferred… from Miku?

"Miku-nee?" While there was no response the staff seemed to be rushing around more.

"Sir, several files have been sent out by Hatsune!"

"How many and what were they?!" The last thing they needed was the virus to transfer to the other Vocaloids.

"A single song file was sent to all Vocaloids Hatsune has contacts with and… a video feed?" Indeed, on the computer a flashing alert appeared indicating that something was trying to play.

When the staff investigated the video feeds name it only contained two words.

"Th-Thank you?"

"Play it!" "Open it!" The Kagamines began to harass the staff about the feed.

"What's gotten into you two?" Did they get infected as well?

"Miku-nee wants us to listen!" "Miku-nee wants to sing!" They pushed the staff out of the way, nearly leaping onto the computer, and proceeded to mess with the video feed.

"Wha-"

"Let them do this!" The concerns of the staff were cut off by Gumi. With tears streaming down her face, she began to tell them what happened. By the lyrics they were sent, it was very clear. "Miku send us her song. That feed should be its first performance, but Miku's last." She sadly smiled. "Please allow them to do one final favor for our friend. Allow this feed to have an audience."

As they finished their coding and sent the feed on its way, people started to notice what they've done.

Televisions from the big cities started to show Miku waiting for her cue. The internet was filled with links for the feed.

All of the people and Vocaloids in the room were surrounding the computer screen, waiting for Miku's performance. The Vocaloids who were sent the song were all hanging onto the small glitched notes coming from the feed

The notes slowly stopped and Miku painfully started to sing the fastest goodbye song.


	14. Alice Human Sacrifice

**This song was made by Yugami-P and sung by Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin, and Len. I do not own any of it.**

**I Hope Good Luck Finds You!- CrookedMouse**

**Edit: I accidently set the wrong tag. Apologies. **

* * *

Alice Human Sacrifice

_Once upon a time there was a dream._

_No one knew who dreamt of it. It was a small dream._

_It thought, "I don't to disappear; How can I make people dream of me?"_

_It thought and thought deeply, and finally, it got an idea._

_"I'll make the people come to me and they'll make up my land."_

\- _"Welcome, Spade."_ -

The woods shifted with the wind blowing through the trees. Vines grew everywhere and large flowers adorned the wildlife. Each plant and animal seemed to have their own vibrant and distinctive color scheme.

The word that often came to the lips of one who was talking about the woods of Wonderland was this: alive.

This would often stop the faceless villagers and others from venturing into them, but a peculiar visitor was now moving her way into the woods.

She was a woman, tall and strong, with brown hair and bright red eyes. Her eyes were steady and unwavering to whatever had the misfortune to be in front of her.

As soon as something would appear in her way, she would grip her sword tight and slash at it until it was no longer perceived as an obstacle.

Her step remained strong, even though she was walking on red and leaving a trail of death.

Despite her known strength and skill of weapons, Wonderland knew she must be stopped if it wanted to be so inviting and wonderful.

And so, the villagers gave chase.

They made her run and run and run until she ran right into a trap.

They ran her into the deepest parts of the forest.

She slashed and hacked away at the vines (who were quite finished with having to put up with her) and they soon grew faster and faster, completely constricting her.

They formed her prison for the rest of eternity and soon, she was completely forgotten.

She only left her red trail behind.

\- _"Will you be better, Diamond?" - _

The towns of wonderland were often busy this time (though many could not tell what time), having the markets open and many villagers running about.

Chaos was quite a normality.

Of course, there were also visitors from other towns who feel the urge to wonder here and try some special desserts (with their special tea brew). This tea time had the chaos accompanied by another visitor.

A man with blue hair and baggy clothing, as few recall, who would take nothing but a piece of paper with him to the markets and stand in the middle.

At first, no one bothered to notice him amongst the mad crowds of rushing patrons. And he didn't seem to mind.

He would shift from one foot to another before lifting his head up and moving slightly to the side again.

After a while of this, he would take a deep breath and sing.

His voice captivated many of the people of Wonderland, until it continued.

Now, many Wonderland folk would state that it was the overwhelming amount of beings in the markets, but when the man would carry on to the second verse, the entire village would be rioting (not the kind of fun any Wonderland person would admit to).

Most of the villages would be on fire and many folk would be dead before the man finished his song and left for another town.

This had left Wonderland in shambles and scared of what he would do next.

And that's when he vanished.

…This is a huge gap in Wonderland knowledge.

No one knows what happened to the man. Some claim he took his own life, while others say someone finally placed the dastard into one of his own mass graves.

But of course, he wasn't all that important, now was he?

\- _"Who to call on next… Let's give her Clover's script, hmm?" -_

"Hello, your majesty!" the flower called out to the cute girl. This late in time she was wearing her fantastic robes that the townspeople made for her. Of course, she also adorned the crown on top of her long teal hair that was given to her when she was made queen.

"Oh, hello dear one!" She happily skipped along, ready to greet other citizens.

It felt like a while since people started to follow her, but not too long since they made her queen.

After she made her final rounds rallying her people, the girl yawned. It was tiring running a kingdom.

And so, she changed into her royal pajamas and sunk into her comfortable bed.

_"Hue hue hue, you're getting awfully close, aren't you, my dear Alice. Let's make things interesting, shall we?"_

When she awoke again, she had found a maid placing her royal clothes back into their drawers. Disgusting.

"You there, servant!" The maid spun around to face the queen who quickly angered at someone lower than her look directly at her. Were they not raised right?

"Oh, good morning your majesty!" The maid smiled and turned back to the clothes. "I just need to finish this stack and I'll help brush your hair." The queen's face took on a repulsed look, even if the maid did not see it.

"No need for that… Guards!" Two guards came rushing in as the queen pointed towards the startled maid. "Take her away."

"Y-Your majesty?" The poor girl was trembling, looking very much like a puppy that got kicked. Mangy mutts, the queen decided, needed to be put down.

"Wh-where should we put her, your majesty?" The queen turned her angry look onto the guards, who were clearly not trained for this.

"Put her to death, obviously." The gasps from the guards nearly outmatched the annoying cries of the maid. Nearly.

"B-but y-your maje-"

The queen fumed and yelled at the guard, "Do this, or it'll be your head that's cut off!"

The guards flinched and ran over to the weeping maid. They carried her quickly out of the room so that they would not be scolded again.

"It seems that these peasants need new management if they ever want to get anything done."

\- _"Such a delight, as always, Clover. Now… What is this? Another card? But…_

_Oh, this will not do at all. I cannot let THAT spoil my lands. I need to deal with this… -_

The table was set, the company was good, the roses were vibrant, and the tea was made.

"Dear brother, it appears that this tea party is ready!" My twin looked over to me with her blue eyes. She took a moment to fix the ribbon atop of her head before handing me a cup. Taking in the delicious tea, I had to compliment her.

"Dear sister, this tea is delightful." Her face lit up and she poured her own cup.

"Of course it is it was made by yours truly."

We chattered away about the many things we have seen in wonderland and had a wonderful tea time. That is, until someone barreled through the blue roses and landed face-first in front of us.

"It appears that someone has gotten lost." "Or, have they no path at all?" My twin looked towards me and frowned.

"Of course they do, dear brother. Even if they decided to have no path, that is still a path, is it not?"

We argued about paths (long or short, dirt or paved) until the someone from earlier slammed their hands onto the table.

"Will you two knock it off!?" After their scream, the someone blushed and stood straight again. "You have been selected and so, here is your invitation." The someone pulled out an envelope pure white and slipped it onto the table. The someone then stomped away, muttering something about kids.

"Curiouser, what kind of invite do you think it is, dear brother?" I sighed and plucked the envelope from the table.

"A simple cut and we shall find out." Using my fingernails, it was rather easy to open it. I shook the contents onto the table so that we both could see.

It did not appear to be a traditional invitation.

"Curiouser, is that a playing card?" "Yes, dear brother, it is the ace of hearts."

We both mulled over the questions with our hands to our chins (our thinking positions) the card left us with and looked to each other.

"…Dear sister, it appears that you have something on your hand." "You do as well, dear brother."

We both looked down towards our hands. My right hand now bared a yellow symbol I could not recognize. Looking over to her, my sister appeared to have one on her left.

We both hummed in thought and proceeded to move our hands next to each other. The yellow symbols seemed to pulse and we recognized the symbols.

"Half…" "…of hearts." A long silence fell over us two as we pondered over the card and the significance of the symbols. After a while, we decided to pack up our tea party and continue on.

"Which door shall we go in now, dear brother?" "You pick this time, dear sister." "Do I?" "Yes."

While she looked at the doors lined up for us, I noticed that our symbols glowed a bit when she went near a particular one.

"Dear sister?" "Yes, brother?" "Do you remember the game of 'hot or cold'?" "Oh yes, dear brother!" I pointed to her mark and she nodded.

"Perhaps this will get us closer," she exclaimed while running to the door her symbol seemed to glow the most at.

"Perhaps it is a trap." "Perhaps you are too pessimistic, brother." "Perhaps you are too stubborn, sister."

We paused and glared at each other before falling into giggles.

"Come on!" she said while tugging at my arm. "We could actually find an answer with this!" Her smile was very reassuring (I will not admit that she's cute) so I had to return my own smile.

We stepped through the door and came across more. We used our symbol again and went through more doors.

Curiouser and curiouser we leapt through many doors. I am sure that if we wanted to, we could not find the way back to the yellow boat.

After a long while, we had finally gone through a door that was different from the others. Once we stepped inside, we were along a dotted red path. The rest of the place was a deep dark black, though I did see flashes of blue, red, and green underneath the darkness.

"Look at that, brother!" Sure enough, my twin pointed up to the top of the winding path and atop, there was a door. It was a sickly yellow with a huge black heart in between the doors. "So this is where our journey takes us!"

A shiver went down my spine and I knew that something was wrong.

"S-sister, let's go back… This place seems…off." My twin scoffed at that.

"As if the other places were not off? Come brother, did I not get us through those places as well?" I flinch under her criticism.

"Yes, dear sister, but-" "Well then, no more of this. Let's go!" I sighed but paced myself behind her.

What could this feeling be…

"I bet there's something magnificent behind here!" She already made it to the door, while I was still trudging up the steps.

And just like that, I heard a laugh and blacked out.

\- _"Farewell, Heart." -_

When I came to, I was still in the place but in front of the door.

"Wh-what happened?" A shock went through me as I looked around for my twin. "Sister?! Dear sister, where are…y-you?" My breath went away as I looked down upon myself.

I was covered in blood and on my right hand; the full yellow heart glowed dully as I jolted away from the blood-smeared door.

"S-sis-ter?" No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

NO.

I couldn't have. I never would. Why? Why?

Why was she just lying there at the bottom of the stairs?

The stairs were not this red before.

Why was she covered in red? It's just a joke right?

Why wasn't she moving?

"S-s-s-sister?" I barely can move my legs to move down the steps. I slip on the bright red spots sometimes and get some more on me, but that's okay because sister and I can go take a bath.

Maybe that'll get rid of the red stains on her.

I kneel beside her (not her body not her body she's not dead) and shake her shoulder (_gently_, I would never ever hurt her).

"Sister, wake up." Her eyes remain closed. She always was a heavy sleeper (she's asleep not dead not dead asleep). "Let's keep moving, yeah?" She doesn't move.

I don't know how long it has been, and I have been crying the entire time (she's dead not asleep not asleep dead), but I finally hear a response.

"Brother dear, the place behind the door seems so nice. Why don't we stay there?" Her voice is different and her lips don't move, but she talks.

She only talks to me.

"Yes, anything for you, dear sister." She feels cold, so I put my jacket over her (she's not shivering anymore) and pick her up bridal style. As I make my way up the stairs, the door opens for us.

Inside is nothing but endless gravestones.

But that's alright.

I have my sister.


	15. Interviewer

**A.N.- Hey! Hope you all enjoy, leave a review, and if you see any problems this time, just Message me!**

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse**

**Disclaimer: The song was made by Kuwagata-P and sung by Luka. I do not own.  
**

**I also do not own "Royals" by Lorde. I just looked up a random pop song to use (I haven't even listened to it).**

* * *

Interviewer

_"You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule."_

Luka gave a dull look at the radio before turning it off.

She sat there for a while on her couch, the radio set perfectly on the clear glass table in front of her.

The room gave off a glow as sunlight slipped through pink curtains, illuminating the white walls. Various things of differing colors were the only things not blending into the bright white.

A blue cushion on the couch, a red coat laying in the closet, and a pair of yellow plush rabbits on the floor near her bed, were the ones that stood out the most.

Those and Luka herself.

She sat quietly, hugging the cushion close to her chest. Distracted by her own gloom she did not acknowledge her home phone's ring.

Her dull eyes glanced at the scabs lying on her arms and slowly reached for the radio's power button again.

The pop songs came back on when the radio awoke, but Luka kept pressing another button over and over again until a sad song played.

The lyrics echoed out hollow tales of lost loves and Luka finally allowed her thoughts to go towards **that** person.

She really did not know her that well. She did not know what kind of music she liked, what kind of food she liked, or even what kind of person she liked.

She had her number though. She could always ask.

…

Luka looked over to her cellphone. The pink case stuck out on the white covers.

If she were to lift up her blankets, she thought, would the blue and pink bottoms engulf it?

She pressed the power button on the radio once again.

She threw the cushion away, gradually moved from the couch, and went over to her bed. She grabbed a part of the blanket and wrapped herself in it.

And still, the cellphone's pink color stood out.

Luka gently picked it up the phone and examined the case carefully. It was simple plastic, but on the center was a teal text.

'_Happy Birthday, Luka!' _

…

Underneath that was a picture of a chibi girl waving a leek.

As much as she wanted to, the text and picture made Luka remember what happened the last time she went out.

Her coworkers had thrown her a birthday party everything was fine until…

She blew up at them.

She yelled about how they barely even knew her and yet they still wished to give her presents and smile as if they understood her.

She failed to keep her mask up that time. Even though she acted proud and happy all those times she sang before, she couldn't smile. She couldn't be happy.

But she wanted to be. She wished to be loved.

This sudden change shocked them and Luka took that opportunity to run away.

She hadn't noticed that she was still clinging onto those presents until she reached her house.

She threw the coat in the closet, the cushion near the couch, and the rabbits on the floor.

But Luka couldn't throw the case.

She instead carefully put it onto her phone. The phone which was now being covered with tears she didn't know she was crying.

Luka wiped her eyes and laid down in her wrap of blanket.

She wouldn't go out again. She wanted to though.

They probably hate her. She wanted to smile with them. With her.

They don't even know her. She wanted to tell them.

She was all alone.

And yet…

There were several missed calls on both her home phone and her cellphone.

Several missed texts.

All from them. And her.

Luka pressed her name, wondering if she made a mistake and accidently texted Luka instead of someone else.

"_Hey Luka, what kind of music do you like?_

_Hey again, what kind of food do you like?_

_Hey Luka! What kind of movies do you like?_

_Hey Luka, is it okay for us to talk? Just text me when you can!_

_Hey Luka, would you like to go to the park?_

_Hey Luka _

_Hey Luka_

_Hey Luka"_

Luka scrolled through all the texts, each one asking her something about herself or asking to talk.

She actually gasped on the last ones though.

"_Hey Luka, the others are worried and they want to say sorry._

_Hey Luka, are you okay?_

_Hey Luka, what kind of person do you like?_

_Do you like me at all?"_

Luka took a minute to calm her breathing before pressing the other names.

_"Luka, are you okay? Did I say something wrong? Tell me when you can talk so I can apologize! –Kaito"_

_"Luka, is everything alright? Do you need someone to talk to? Just let me know and I'll be on my way! –Meiko"_

_"Luka-nee, do you like the rabbits? I'm sorry if you didn't. Are you okay though? If someone hurt you, I'll beat them up if you need me to! –Rin"_

_"Luka-nee, you aren't hurt are you? If you ever want to talk, I'll lend an ear. I hope you're okay. –Len"_

The texts got more and more worried as time went on. They texted her almost every day since her birthday.

Luka teared up even more before realizing that a new text appeared from her.

_"Hey Luka! I'm near you're house. I was going to meet up with the others later. Do you want me to pick you up? Or is it too late?"_

Luka smiled widely and replied.

_"I would love to, Miku."_

As she got ready, she put on the warm, red coat, pocketed her phone, and looked back to her room.

She smiled and turned off the light as she noticed the rabbits' stitched smiles looked happier to be off the floor with the blue cushion.


	16. cLick cRack

**Disclaimer: The song is made by Giga-P with Reol and Orebanana-P (vid by: Rochiko, Nora Inu, and Okiku). It is sung by Rin, Len, GUMI, Luka, and Miku. I do not own!**

**This is a really catchy song and the video that goes with it is a real treat to watch.  
**

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse**

* * *

cLick cRack

"Tweet tweet!" The white bird chirped, waking the girl.

The girl yawned but looked around to find what was shaking her so much. Her rabbit-hood's ears were flopping around in the wind, occasionally blocking her view. She blew them out of the way and gasped at the scenery around her.

Bright stars glittering around the dark sky that was disrupted by a brilliant light ahead!

The girl noticed that the light was getting closer, but what was moving her?

Looking beneath and behind her, she discovered that she was on top of the front car of a train!

The train itself had bright colors, pink, light-blue, yellow, green, each one making the train pop out more among the dark sky.

She moved to see the inside of the car she was sitting on while not falling off. When she did, a large spotted cat peered out at the girl.

She yelped in shock, but the cat just gave a smile and tipped his conductor's hat to her. She waved back.

"Tweet tweet!" The girl looked over and noticed the white bird that woke her up was now trying to get another up.

The bird tweeted and pulled the hood but he just wouldn't wake up.

The girl giggled, "Do you want some help?" The bird tweeted gratefully and landed on the girl's shoulder, careful not to be hit with her scarf.

She carefully made her way to the other side of the roof and shook the boy.

"Len~" It was unquestionably her brother. His pink bear-hood now had goggles attached and a clock on a string was around his neck, but the identical face to hers? Definitely him. "Len, you need to see this!"

The boy mumbled and turned away from her, making the bird sigh and the girl shake her head.

Just then, the train sounded its horn and stardust flew from the chimney. The boy jumped before grabbing onto his sister and frantically looked around.

"Rin! What was that?! Where are we?!" Rin giggled and gently removed her brother's grip.

"I guess from the looks of things, we're in Wonderland." Len cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Wonder…land?" The boy looked around and found what his sister had found. "You're right!"

The twins looked towards the light they were closer to and found that it was revealed to be a large, lit-up city.

In amazement and happiness the two looked to each other and shouted.

"Welcome to Wonderland!"

* * *

The two left the train and walked around the place.

When they got off the station, a large sign saying 'Welcome to MERRY MAKING CITY!' caught the eye of the twins.

Len stood there, thinking while Rin looked at the many rides in joy.

"What is this place?" He mumbled. Rin noticed her static brother and began tugging him towards the rides.

"Come on brother! Let's go have some fun!" With Len tripping at the force, Rin tugged him along to see the rest of the city.

They rode rides, played games, and had as much fun as possible. Rin was getting snack, so Len decided to start thinking again.

"Just what is this place? Could it be…a magical fairyland?"

"No," the new voice from above him made Len jump. Rin saw the new friend and quickly ran over to Len. "This place is just…"

A wooden swing swung down to their level and let them see who was talking. A clown with green hair sat upon the swing, occasionally making it twist and turn.

"Very fun! Every day is a noisy festival! Do you want to join?" The clown held out her hands to the twins, who stared blankly at the clown before smiling and grabbing her hands.

The clown smiled back and led them into a mirror.

Inside, many strange creatures were partying. The twins were amazed when they all welcomed their new guest with vigor and began to party with them.

"Ah! This dream is fantastic brother!" "Let's stay forever!"

The clown, who introduced herself as Gumi, laughed, "If you want to stay forever, you'll need to find the secret island so you can't grow old!"

"Secret Island?" Gumi nodded and jumped onto her swing.

"I know a way to it! We just have to-" As Gumi was leading them a massive fanfare sounded.

Playing cards, with hands, feet, and spears surrounded the partying group. They spilt apart to make room for the intruder who gave off an aura of royalty.

"Is this absolutism? Authoritarianism? No matter, you still need to bow to me."

The party-goers looked worried, but Rin and Len both looked at her in admiration.

"A fiery queen!" "With an angry heart!" The queen puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"You must answer with yes or yes or yes!" The admiration was now filled with confusion.

"…An unforgiving queen…" They mumbled under their breath, but the queen was able to hear them. With a huff, she gestured to one direction.

"Get out! Leave my territory immediately!" The party-goers quickly gathered a stride towards where Gumi was going, not noticing the smile the queen had.

After they left the queen's presence, the ruckus of the party turned the line of travelers into a parade.

"Don't worry!" Gumi turned to the siblings, flashing a smile. "We're almost there!"

The twins soon got lost in their thoughts about the secret island.

Their dream, a shiny world where they'll be children forever, and always have good companions with them. To them, this secret island could be their ultimate paradise.

"But you won't see your mama anymore," a girl approached the two. Shocked out of their march the young girl stepped carefully over the flower patch they were in and fluttered her wings. "Do you really want that?"

"O-oh…" The boy fidgeted and thought. "No, I really don't. I love Mama…"

"Eh!" The girl jumped as a thought occurred to her. "We won't get to see Papa either?!"

"A promise in Wonderland… I wonder, which shall you choose?" The girl left without a trace so the siblings turned back to each other.

"What should we do?!" "What should we do?!" They both looked like they were on the verge of crying.

They loved Mama and Papa but… they wanted to children forever as well…

"If you don't hurry," the girl called out to them. "The train will leave without you!"

The station became clear from all the surrounding parties. They ran there and discovered that the departure time was near.

"Well… Come on!" "Huh?" They turned back to the girl, who was now holding out her hands for them. "Before the train departs and the door closes, let's get away from this world!"

She made the twins climb back on the roof of the train.

"You have a happy family and a warm home to get back to, be grateful for the fact you can say "I'm home"." The girl left the station at the same time the train did.

Despite the party going on, the twins new friends waved to them goodbye as the train passed. The two waved to as many as they could and notice that people landed on the car behind them.

"You silly mischievous twins," the queen shook her head but kept a smile on her face. "I knew going home was the best thing for you, but you don't have to stop dreaming!"

"I such a pleasant world we should all feel happiness!" The clown held out drinks and laughed. "Let us drink a toast and dance!"

"The stars are wonderful aren't they?" The girl took a sip of her drink and smiled. "A perfect way to end this fairytale, wouldn't you two say?"

Rin and Len smiled as the white bird tweeted happily.

The stars glittered; waving goodbye to a fantastic day, and the passengers all raised their glasses.

A bright light surrounded the train as it approached the final mirror.

"So let's start another story!" The three chanted.

"I'm home!" The twins shouted.

* * *

Rin woke up in the dark room. A slight amount of light coming from the window allowed her to spy her brother on the other side of the bed. She snorted at his bear pajamas but yawned. It was still way too early for her to be up.

She scooted her way over to her brother who, still in his sleep, wrapped his arms around her.

Rin fell back asleep, happily surrounded by her brother and three familiar dolls.


	17. Crybaby Boyfriend

**A.N.- Thank you Person P!**

**I really enjoyed this song, but this chapter is short.**

**This song is produced by HoneyWorks and sung by Miku and Len. I do not own.**

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse **

* * *

Crybaby Boyfriend

"Eeeeeeh?! Len's cry was quickly shushed by others in the theater. "Wha-why did she do that?" He whispered to Miku.

"I-I don't know…" Miku exaggerated her surprise, hoping that she fooled him.

"Th-that's unforgivable…" Len's eyes began to water, just as Miku predicted.

They knew each other since childhood. Len often being teased by the others in the town didn't affect Miku moving in next to him and trying to become friends. Years went by and the two stuck together through thick and thin. Len finally racked up the courage to approach Miku and to come forward with his crush for her.

Miku knew that despite how much of a wimp he was, Len would always try to make her happy and laugh. That's why she agreed to become his girlfriend.

The movie was ending and the lights of the theater came back on. The couple looked towards each other as other patrons left the theater. The two began to laugh, finding that they both have been crying.

"Geeze! I can't believe we'd both get so emotional over that!" Len said between laughs.

"I know," Miku began to wipe her eyes from the tears. "I guess the movie was just that good. Thanks for inviting me to see it!"

Len smiled brightly, "Of course! I wouldn't choose any other!" He got up and held his hand out towards Miku, who accepted it.

They made their way out of the theater, making small chatter, until Len remembered something.

"Ah, that's right!" He planted his palm onto his forehead. "I almost forgot to give you your present!"

"A present?" Miku was a bit surprised. Len dug into his pocket and held out a ring.

"Just a little something as a 'thank you for everything'!" Miku smiled happily and placed the ring in her pocket.

"Thank you Len," she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

The two walked the rest of the way home in a comfortable silence; Len messed around with the other matching ring in his pocket.

"I guess…I'll see you around…" Miku frowned at the setting sun. Due to both of their parents setting curfews, they had to end a lot of dates early.

Len tried to toughen up and patted Miku's head. "It's okay… Just smile!" Len knew that as soon as he got home, he would have to lock himself in his room. For now, he just wanted Miku to be happy.

She noticed Len's forced smile and fretted even more. Miku knew that he would immediately retreat to his room to cry. "Goodbye…"

All Miku and Len could do was to snuggle up near each other and show a smile.

-Time Skip-

As time flew, moments of the couple being happy together became a memory for the two.

The second-to-last time they saw each other, the two were parting. Len seemed to be the only one reacting to the goodbye, his head hanging low as Miku explained why she had to leave him.

As much as he tried not to, Len cried. He covered his eyes with his hands; he felt tears and the love Miku said she had slipping through his fingers.

Miku smiled and walked away silently. She knew she had to leave him. It was a hard thing to explain, but Miku knew that she had to leave him, because that way, he would stop crying and smile again.

It was a special sort of spell, only to be used on crybabies.

-Time skip-

It took a long time before the two met again, as they both had been avoiding the other since that day.

As an adult, Miku sat on a bench atop the roof of her apartment building. It was pure chance that the door opened, showing a grown Len. Miku's eyes widened but Len just smiled and wandered over to the opposite side, looking down as he leaned on the railing.

The silence continued before Miku stood.

"I'm so sorry," she walked over to the door and heard Len's reply.

"Thank you so much." Len watched as tears streamed down Miku's face. She shut the door slowly and Len returned to watching the city below.

"It's all over now," a smile grew on his face as he closed his eyes, at peace. "I won't cry anymore."


	18. Night Walker

**A.N. Thank you Shino and hyper-energetic ninja for following. This is not quite dead yet!**

**The main problem with this is I have to find a song I'm willing to listen to long enough to find something to write and when you can't find anything that grips you...**

**Well, let's just say that, while I'll update this occasionally, constant content for it may be hard to pull off.**

**Nevertheless, I hope you all enjoy!**

**Night Walker was produced by Hayakawa-P and sung by Len Kagamine. I do not own.**

**May Good Luck Find You!- CrookedMouse**

* * *

_Night Walker_

Nothing.

No air, no beat, no feeling, no brain.

That is what I felt when I woke up. 'Woke' because my eyes fluttered open and its dark outside and that means something.

I claw off the dirt pushing me down and something lets out a gurgling sound as I sit up and look around.

'I' means me, but I do not know what I am. Who am 'I'? What is 'I'?

Another crunching, oozing, sound echoes but I hear a voice. A sweet, calming voice saying something that is speaking like static and buzzing in my ear.

I see a warm, soft, sweet face. Is this your voice? What are you saying?

I want to see you; you're the only thing I know. So my torn body shakes and lurches into the air and I start to move.

I want to see you and I see a bright light. Is that you? I will find you.

I want to know your name; I do not care to have one, but I know that you do. I'll find it for you because you're my love.

The groaning, dry sound comes from my mouth. Is that your name? I'll call it more and more if I can see you.

My crooked husk looms in the darkness and halts because I remember.

I remember that look on your face and those cold, cold words you spoke.

But then I move again. After all, I cannot just leave you alone. You are a sweet, young, gentle girl.

So don't worry; my corpse is going to visit you. You can tell by the bright, glowing blue its only eye glows.

And the nails that you ripped off.

And the ribs you cracked.

And the bruises that haven't faded.

And the skull you shattered.

And the legs you broke.

And the heart you took.

It cries out a burbling, squishing tone as it tries to speak your name. The name that goes with a twisted, dark smile. Is that your name?

Was 'I' a worm to you? Nothing beneath your feet?

Disgusting…

But it's okay; no need to worry. A shambling corpse will show you your sin.

It doesn't remember your name; it doesn't know what house.

But it will not go to death just yet.

'Cause it will rip apart your front door, step inside, and find you.

And then nothing will keep us apart.


	19. Panda Hero

**A.N.- It has been a long time, but I finally got into Vocaloid again! It was mostly because I had found a new passion for Kagerou Daze and eventually it ended with me getting really into Gumi songs.**

**This song really is weird, but catchy and very fun to think about. ...I guess a lot of songs are like that, huh?  
**

**It was produced by Hachi, sung by Gumi, I do not own!**

* * *

_Panda Hero  
_

In this town, it was hard to make a living off of anything.

Crime was a big part of that, but most had to turn to crime in order to survive. This guaranteed more profit from those who took a monopoly on crime. Androids built as drug dealers, loan sharks, and all sorts of things roamed, collecting money from those on hard times and gave to those in power. After years of this abuse, the rotting, polluted, steam-filled town had grown into the beatings.

So of course when someone actually stepped out and started destroying those parasites, the town was confused. There was no way in their minds that someone would try the right thing and even if they did, was it the right thing?

So the police (with a corrupt many) took to calling this person a crook: someone who was only doing this to be rebellious and take their own throne. After all, gangs would form and attack other gangs just to protect their "territory".

"This person will kill anyone who would stand in their way," the chief's voice was distorted by the radio. "Once their done, they'll sap our society dry and then leave to take another town!"

The big boys would shake their heads. Some in the crowd would gasp and pray that they were taken down while others would wonder if all of this pain would go away someday. I, listening to the ridiculous assumptions on my dog-like radio, would continue eating my breakfast.

Eventually, the crook became a hero.

She would come out of nowhere and help some people and beat up others with a signature metal bat. She would judge people with piercing eyes that had black markings underneath them.

They hated her. They loved her. I went to work.

Soon, the big boys recognized her as a threat while more children lined up at the nearest baseball park. They dressed in green and orange, just like her, and were scolded by others who were much older for looking up to someone who constantly had her name in the papers and was labeled as many to be a menace or a plague.

The bat made a loud sound and the kids cheered and snickered as the ball launched into the air and knocked down a wanted poster for her. I was yelled at by my boss.

A person was cornered by the robotic drug dealer. The robot's head was soon caved in by a bat. The person, who was in the long process of getting off their drug, fell to their knees and admitted he was trying so hard to atone. She merely turned and walked away.

The person returned home to their family and hugged them. The chief finding the robot scratched his head. I yawned and fell onto my bed.

The man pinned her against the wall as she tried to scream underneath her hand. Before she was put inside the car, the metal bat's duck taped side hit the man's head. He fell to the ground as the woman cried and looked into the tired eyes and noticed the black markings.

The woman, who desperately clung to the so-called hero just a few moments ago, reached into her purse and gave her some money. She blinked and pocketed it in her green, baggy pants and walked away.

I carried the bat over my shoulder as I walked back to my cheap little hole-in-the-wall and wondered if the money was enough to get some food.


	20. My Crush was a Monster Boy

**A.N.- What? No, I totally did not get distracted from writing by the Project Mirai DX demo and Story of Seasons and was busy hand-crafting my girlfriend's birthday presents. *sweats nervously***

**Jokes about my life aside, it's really fun to write the Vocaloids with different personalities! I also had fun with the changing perspectives. **

**Gumi's boyfriend's identity is a secret though; originally, it was going to be Piko, but then I saw a bunch of stuff with Gumi and VY2...and her and Luka...**

**Also, school is starting back up soon, so I might be able to get back into my schedule updating!**

**Thank you very much, Ashe!**

**I hope you all enjoy!- CrookedMouse**

* * *

_My Crush Was A Monster Boy! _

"Gumi!" The Kagamines stampeded their way through the hallways, nearly ramming into various others on their way to their friend.

Their noise echoed through the place until it reached the very person they were looking for. Gumi calmly walked to the source of the yelling and Rin and Len soon stopped in front of her.

"Gumi! You know how to get a boyfriend right?" Rin's shimmering eyes pleaded her.

"C'mon Rin, Gumi doesn't even have a boyfriend…" Len then proceeded to argue with his counterpart until Gumi decided to step in.

"I have one, but I don't know how to help ya. Sorry guys." She smiled, wondering where such a question came up.

Before she could walk away to go do what she was planning, the Kagamines grabbed onto her.

"Hold on!" They synchronized and tugged her into the lounge area. "If you don't know how, at least tell us how you met him!"

Gumi laughed at their antics before being forced to sit down with the Kagamines hanging onto her every word.

"Alright, but if you don't believe me that's your problem."

My crush was an exchange student, a latchkey kid.

My classmates whispered to each other, trying to spread anything that seemed like news to them. But the truth was, I found, that they often would repeat things over and over again.

Just like the first couple days he was here, they talked about how he would always walk home all alone after he was done looking after the school's animals.

I had tried to confront him before, but never could get the timing right. So instead, when the final school day before summer vacation ended, I followed him after school.

No Rin, it was because I couldn't find the courage to ask him if we could walk together.

…Where did you learn that word?

…

Anyway:

He went beyond his house, past the river, and into the trees. The only stop he made was in a candy store to buy sea-salt ice cream.

No Kaito, I don't have ice cream. When did you start listening?

Geez, he went to an empty spot on a hill overlooking the town. It was a really nice view that I nearly missed what happened next. But I didn't and found out my crush's secret.

Give me a moment to tell you, will ya?

No Len. He didn't have a boyfriend.

He was raising a monster.

The small crowd gathered around for Gumi's story stared at her with unbelieving looks. She merely shrugged.

"You guys asked. I'm not even done yet, but if you guys are just gonna stare at me like that…" She got up and began to make her way out before Rin got up to cling to her.

"Please continue, we won't interrupt!" Len gave his counterpart a shocked look, not believing she bought into the story.

"Hmm… I don't that you all will, but alright." Gumi smiled and went back to the seat.

He had tossed the ice cream for the monster to catch in its giant maw.

I was just as shocked as most people would be and gasped when I saw the monster. My crush looked around to find me as the monster happily nudged him.

No, he didn't sick it on me. He asked me to keep it a secret.

Well, if you would just let me finish the story, you'll know why we wouldn't have to keep it a secret anymore.

Of course, we crossed pinkies and I swore I wouldn't tell anyone.

After that, I spent most of my summer meeting the boy and his monster in the forest. We ate ice cream, talked, and played in the river, a lot of stuff.

On the last day of summer, I was close to confessing to him.

We were so close that we nearly began holding hands!

But as we got even closer to do so…

My crush was suddenly tossed into the air and eaten by his monster.

Rin gasped while Len sighed.

Meiko, who got dragged by Kaito into Gumi's audience, spoke up.

"Wait, if your crush suddenly got eaten by this "monster", why did you say this was how you met your "boyfriend"?"

The air quotes were heard in her voice as she shook her head at Gumi's antics.

Gumi herself though simply stated,

"Let. Me. Finish. My. Story."

Yes, my crush was eaten by his pet monster.

I felt my vision grow dark, thinking about the sudden death of someone I grew so close to, but still I could hear the monster approach me.

I thought it was going to eat me too, because even though it was friendly to us all this time, it suddenly ate my crush.

And then I heard a familiar laugh: my crush's.

I looked up, the monster towering over me as it laughed. And in my confusion, I asked if it was him.

He said: Of course it's me!

And I held his claw as we readied to begin the first day of school!

Unfortunately, someone caught sight of my crush and screamed, making others look and panic as well. None would listen to me or him.

The ground began to rumble and the military stepped in, surrounding the school and pointing their weapons towards my crush.

My heart pounded as they shouted at me to get out of the way, I shook as I defied them and stood between him and their bullets.

But I didn't notice what my crush was doing.

Heck, I can barely explain what he was doing!

…Yes Meiko, I still will…

He had suddenly grown, his monster body becoming rougher, his wings growing large, and his claws and teeth were huge.

He stared down the military with his several eyes and roared in warning.

In that moment, they opened fire.

The crowd around Gumi collectively shook their heads in disbelief and begun to disperse.

"Next time, make it at least somewhat realistic…" Meiko sighed and dragged off Kaito by his scarf.

He called out to Gumi: "Better luck next time!"

Len had stood up from his position and nudged Rin.

"C'mon. Let's go ask someone else."

"I wanna hear what happened next!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged a pillow and looked at Gumi with shinning eyes. "What happened?"

Gumi chuckled while Len pulled a protesting Rin away.

"You really do have a penchant to tell those big stories, don't you?" A familiar laugh came in from behind where Gumi was sitting.

Gumi gasped and grinned as she turned around.

"You finally visited!"

"No "military" could keep me away from you~"


	21. Yanderenka

**A.N.- I've had this song in my list for a while. I actually do like to study(write about) Yanderes though the idea of them in real life creeps me right out. I think it may have to do with my love for the psychological... If that's the case, I'll go for more Gumi songs...they're crazy fun.  
**

**Or it could just be the fact that the song's name is a huge pun. Yeah...that could be right.**

**It's produced by Lelele-P and sung by Len.**

**And thank you Queen of the Sidhe!  
**

* * *

_Yanderenka_

It's raining.

The red from you and the red on me fall to the ground, shaken by the rain.

I pull it from you. Your heart.

I wonder, as the rain falls from my eye, if I can place it next to mine.

-Line-

"Good morning Len!" Your voice cuts through the air, making it hard for me to breathe.

"G-good morning," I stammer as you skip off, to start working, I assume.

I sigh as I remember your touch, your smell, your warmth and try to power through my own day.

Each time I have a break, I make sure to check on you.

You seem to smile through the day.

How I love your smile…

So why do you smile at him?

Why are you smiling at him with that same smile you give me?

That's mine.

You only give that smile to me.

So, once the day was done, I planned.

I asked him to talk to him alone, he joked about how it seemed that I was going to confess to him.

And with that, I told him.

You were mine.

That smile is mine.

The knife cutting across his throat was mine.

-line-

I felt much better in the morning. My "Good morning!" most likely reflected that.

However, things seemed different for you.

"Good morning Len, h-have you seen-" You seem more agitated than scared, probably scolding him for being late instead of gasping as the police found his body.

But they wouldn't. And the very thought of you wasting your energy on him made my stomach churn.

As if he could scream for help.

I told you that I hadn't and that I would keep an eye out for you.

Your smile had returned. You pat my head a bit.

I feel as if my world has gone brighter.

But has yours?

I only do this for you.

Well… I do this for me to have you.

So this day, I start using my breaks to brighten your day.

Weeks upon weeks I trade my time for your smile.

And yet…again.

Yet again you gave my smile to someone else.

She made you laugh, trying to take your mind off of the disappearance of him.

Is this how it will always be?

I go home but I don't plan.

I sit down.

Why do you always give away my smile?

Why don't you stay mine?

And so I smiled.

Because I thought of how you could stay mine.

-line-

The rain is draining you of your red, though it may have been me.

Murmurs of apologies and sobs escape from my mouth, as if my old self was crawling around inside.

But that doesn't matter.

I have your heart, you need mine.

So I take my instrument of choice and use it on myself.


	22. Fireflower

**A.N.- A short one after so long... I feel bad...but the truth is that I haven't been listening to much Vocaloid...**

**Thank you RedRaven08! I hope all of you enjoy this while I search for a song to write about! -CrookedMouse**

* * *

Fire Flower

The ringing. Please stop the ringing.

With a groan, Len lifted a hand out towards his nightstand and sleepily searched around for his phone.

"Who calls so early? …Except her…" Len opened an eye partially to see the name flashing on the screen.

"Of course…" The young teen sighed and pressed the end button to silence the noise before fully sitting up. Today was an important day after all, just like all the other important days.

He was going to find a way to describe his feelings. Hopefully he wouldn't have to go all the way out of town to do so, but he wouldn't mind if it did. It was for her, after all.

He got ready for the day quick enough and said his goodbyes to the family who were still in the house at the time. He wasn't expecting any ideas but was hoping for them.

The feelings he felt for her were…burning. He kept trying to compress them inside of himself, but he knew that they were boiling over like…like…like something.

He usually never noticed where exactly his feet took him while he brain-stormed but something bright caught the corner of his eye and dragged him out of the engulfing feelings in his heart.

A flyer for the summer festival. And it clicked with Len.

"It's like a fire flower…"

_"I'm glad I could love you from the start."_


	23. God's an energy cheapskate!

**A.N.- Fun fact, I had no idea how to spell "cheapskate" before this.  
**

**Also, it's been hard for me to do this, as Youtube started taking down videos of many Vocaloid songs (including this one). So yeah, it's pretty short, but I'm mainly working with what I can find. Hopefully since the holidays are coming up I can spend more time finding the one song I wish to use!**

**Manbo made the song which is sung by GUMI!**

**Thanks for the reviews, sorry it's been a long time! - CrookedMouse.**

* * *

I AM GOD.

And I am on a tight budget…

Making a planet (with a moon included) isn't easy with only ten Quintilian yen but with my wonderful money-saving skills, I can totally save this job of mine!

Sort-of…

You see, in order to keep my budget workable, I couldn't make the perfect beings.

Instead, I made humans.

And they suck.

They complain about everything and rack up the bill with all their complaining to me!

Like, I am a god on a budget people! I've had to borrow from my brother who worked on Venus!

They're missing a ton of parts and constantly killing others and the planet, watching them is a real pain! And I have to, because they get curious about every single little thing and I have to watch out for what they do!

They took my models and mistook them for previous creatures and they've launched something to Mars, which I had to pay the god for!

They're a mess.

…but.

For all of their problems…they have perks.

They learn from their mistakes, they take advantage of the world around them, some cause great movements and good feelings towards others, and…they can fall in love.

…So I'm thinking about selling this planet! I'm putting its bid online!

They've done some really terrible things before, but I'm sure the humans could handle themselves. Maybe not as well as when I was with them, but oh well!

I'm gonna get paid after this and take a vacation! I'm thinking about going to hot springs!


	24. The Wolf and Red Riding Hood

**A.N.- Howdy! Yeah it has been a long while since I updated this but that's mainly because I'm having trouble choosing what songs to do (weird right?). So now I am openly asking for suggestions. **

**Anyways, thank you AnieBelen and thanks to everyone for being patient!**

**The song was made by ****Hitoshizuku-P and first sung by Pokota and Hanatan then Rin and Len. I don't own anything and let me know if that information's wrong please.  
**

**May Good Luck Find You! -CrookedMouse**

* * *

The wolf.

A monstrous, clawed, and vicIous black predator of the forest who cowers away from a flash of red appearing on the path.

Cowering? No. Not in fear of the girl smiling at the shadow.

The fear of "THE END".

How is it that fate must join two together in a wordless bond called love? Is fate so cruel as to tie up who which cannot and should not fall in love with each other? They fear to even touch each other, not wanting the ending to come.

Yes, this is the tale of _the_ wolf and Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

The inevitable fate began with a simple coincidence. The wolf of the story was walking through the forest in which he lived when a bright red in the distance caught his eye. Likewise, a girl in a red hood made her way down the path to her grandmother's house and a black shadow caught her eye.

The new feeling that was shared between them caused curiosity to strike, but if they met, they knew the ending of their story would be at hand.

So with a thoughtful smirk, Little Red Riding Hood went down the longer path and sat down in front of a lone tree. The wolf's ears pricked up and a smile graced his fangs. She pretended to relax and close her eyes, allowing the wolf to sneak to the other side of the tree. He may have tripped in his excitement, but the girl refused to laugh, choosing instead to smile.

For if they "met", if they touch, if they talk, it will end.

And so they didn't meet, they stayed far away, they never talked.

But they always made sure to have more than one coincidence.

Fate was cruel to them; they weren't supposed to fall in love. They cursed, they cried, and the other couldn't comfort them.

The wolf couldn't say that the girl was not fragile, she wasn't a liar, she was compassionate and kind. He couldn't hug her.

The girl couldn't say that he wasn't evil, wasn't dangerous, he was clumsy but had a good heart.

All she could do was pray.

And so they never "met". They didn't know voices, names, or even faces all that well.

But they still loved.


End file.
